My One and Only
by bubbles078
Summary: Yuki and Tohru fall madly in love with each other. Everything is going great until Akito finds out.Will Tohru's first love be able to conquer all, or will Akito have another victory over Yuki? Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket...EPILOGUE ADDED! FIC FINI
1. The Beautiful Things

Yuki and Tohru fall madly in love with each other. Everything is so new for Tohru that she only wants to be with him. But what will happen when Akito finds out? Will Tohru's first love be able to conquer all?

**My One and Only**

**Chapter 1: The Beautiful Things**

Tohru looked at the reddish-orange color sunset by herself, considering she was the only one home at the time. To her the sunset was the most breathtaking thing in the world. Unfortunately for her, she always watched it alone. It didn't bother her too much, because she never put any thought into thinking that she could spend this beautiful moment with anyone else.

"Look at it mom… isn't it amazing?" Tohru asked pulling out a picture of her mom. Sitting on top of Shigure's house looking at the sunrise with her mom brought back so many memories. Without even realizing it, she began to cry softly.

"Miss Honda… are you okay? What's wrong?" Yuki said sitting down next to her. Tohru jumped for Yuki had scared her. She quickly hid her mom's picture in her pocket.

"Oh… it's nothing don't worry about me!" Tohru said, tears still running down her face.

Yuki looked over at Tohru. It looked as if she had been crying for a while.

"Why are you crying?" Yuki asked.

"OH!" Tohru said, a little embarrassed. She turned her head quickly to wipe off her tears. Yuki turned her head so they were looking at each other. Tohru's face had turned a faint shade of red.

Yuki wiped off Tohru's remaining tears, "Miss Honda could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… don't worry about me…"

"But I do… I want you to be happy more than anything in the world."

"Yuki…" Tohru started but was cut off.

"Shh…" Yuki started, putting his forefinger to her lips, "You don't want to miss this sunset do you?"

Tohru shook her head and looked at the sunset. All of a sudden there was this feeling… an unexplainable feeling. She had never felt like this before. It was as if she and Yuki were the only two people in the world.

Yuki looked over at Tohru. Her hair was blowing in the faint breeze and there was a smile on her face. _I wonder what she is thinking right now!_ Yuki thought to himself. Tohru looked over to Yuki," What? Is there something on my face?" Tohru said putting her hands on her cheeks.

"No… you're perfect." Yuki said without realizing what he had just said. Tohru obviously took no notice of it either and she again looked at the remaining sunset.

"Yuki…Tohru… are you two up there?" A familiar voice called from within the house.

"Yes Shigure! We're up here!" Yuki called back.

"Okay… is Tohru planning on making dinner soon? It's already 8:00 and I'm starting to get hungry!" Shigure complained.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about dinner!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki was disappointed, "What about the sunset?"

"TOHRU!" Shigure wailed.

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN DINNER!" Kyo yelled from inside his room.

"I'll be right down!" Tohru said getting up.

"Tohru… can you promise me one thing?" Yuki asked.

"Anything!" Tohru replied almost immediately.

"Can we watch this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Tohru said enthusiastically, and with that she went inside to cook the long awaited dinner. Yuki smiled at the thought that he was going to have more quality time with Tohru. There was something about her, something that made him constantly think about her. There was these cute little things she was always doing like whenever she cooking she had a tendency to hum a song. Yuki realized that all he had ever been able to think about recently was _her_. This made Yuki think. Why was she always on his mind? What was he feeling? These questions had simple answers but for the time being… Yuki couldn't figure them out.

Tohru was working busily in the kitchen to feed the hungry Shigure in the other room who was still complaining about his lack of food.

"TOHRU! I'M HUNGRY!" Shigure wailed.

"Shigure! I'm sure Miss Honda is working as fast as she can!" Yuki replied for Tohru as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hello Miss Honda… what are you making for dinner?" Yuki said looking over the boiling pots.

"You'll just have to wait to find out!" Tohru said playfully.

"Well maybe I would like to know now!" Yuki played back.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Tohru said with a smile as she blocked the pots.

"Well then maybe I'll just find out for myself!" Yuki said trying to get past Tohru to see what she was making. While trying to block Yuki, and in between laughs, she dropped her wooden spoon.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda… let me pick that up for you." Yuki apologized.

"It's not your fault! I should've been more careful!" Tohru said.

Yuki and Tohru bent down to pick up the dropped spoon. Tohru was about to pick it up when Yuki's hand was on top of hers, with the intention of picking it up for her.

Tohru looked at Yuki's hand, which was on top of hers. Yuki was now blushing. Tohru's head was rushing with thoughts. She couldn't even sort through all of them. This has never happened to her before, and she wasn't quite sure on how to act. The one thought that kept popping up in her mind was: _Why do I have butterflies in my stomach?_

Yuki looked at Tohru. Their heads were so close together now that he could feel Tohru's breath on his face. Yuki couldn't help it but his eyes' gaze slowly went down to Tohru's lips.

"TOHRU IS DINNER READY YET?" Shigure wailed for the umpteenth time that night.

"Umm… yes!" Tohru said. Yuki managed to get the spoon from Tohru and gave it to her; "Here you go… I'll be waiting with Shigure and Kyo." And with that, Yuki left the kitchen. Tohru was confused. What had just happened there?

"TOHRU!" Shigure yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, twice as loud.

"I'm coming!" Tohru said, scrambling to bring everything out before Shigure ate everything while it was still in the kitchen.

"That was amazing Tohru!" Shigure said, finally full.

"Well I should probably start cleaning up!" Tohru said in her usual perky voice.

"Don't worry about it tonight." Yuki said.

"Oh no! I couldn't let you clean it up! How will I earn my keep around here if I don't do my chores?" Tohru said.

"I think you deserve the night off…," Yuki added.

"Then who will clean up?" Tohru questioned.

"I will." Yuki volunteered.

Kyo and Shigure sweatdropped. "Maybe I'll help clean up. We can't afford to have that damn rat to break every dish we have." Kyo scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked, bringing dishes into the kitchen.

"You should just take a nice long bath." Shigure suggested.

"Are you sure that the two of them will be okay?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"They'll be fine…" Shigure started. There was a loud CRASH coming from the kitchen. "MY HOUSE!" Shigure screamed and ran into the kitchen. Knowing better than to get involved, Tohru decided to take that long bath.

Tohru ran herself a hot bath. While the bathtub was filling with water, she began to think about things. Well actually, she had only one thing on her mind… and that was Yuki Sohma.

_Yuki is so nice to me… and he is very good looking. He's the kind of person that I could find myself being happy with. I just love the way he talks to me… _her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that the tub was about to spill over the top.

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed running over to the tub to turn the water off.

She dropped her towel to the floor and got in. The bath felt real nice after a long day.

Yuki was drying the dishes while Kyo complained over having to wash them. No matter how loud Kyo complained, nothing could distract Yuki from thinking about Tohru.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki replied.

"You seem kinda out of it."

"I'm fine… can I ask you a question… you have to promise to be serious."

"Are you okay?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm fine… it's about Miss Honda."

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." Yuki replied.

"You like her don't you?" Kyo questioned.

"No… I mean…FINE! I do!" Yuki said.

"So… what's the problem?" Kyo questioned.

"Um… did you forget that we kinda have a curse?" Yuki asked mockingly.

"No shit… besides that?"

"I… I don't really know…" Yuki started.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm about to give you advice… but I think you should just ask her out… who knows… she might even say yes." Kyo suggested.

"What about our curse? She can't even get too close or I'll change into a rat…"

"Well I can't help you with that but Tohru won't mind. She understands. She may even like you back!"

"Aww… isn't this nice? The two of you finally getting along!" Shigure said admiringly.

"DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"STUPID CAT!" Yuki answered.

Shigure sighed and left Yuki and Kyo cleaning.

Tohru finished her bath and went downstairs. She wanted to talk to Shigure.

"Shigure… can I talk to you?" Tohru asked.

"Of course Tohru… what did you need to talk about?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Tohru asked seeing the mass of papers scattered on Shigure's desk.

"No… it's just a story… but I wasn't really even paying attention to it anyway. I think Mii will understand… you're more important right now. What's on your mind?"

"Well you see there is this guy…" Tohru started.

"Oh Tohru… I like you too!" Shigure said admiringly.

"Um…" Tohru said turning pale.

"I'm kidding!" Shigure said a little embarrassed.

"Well anyway… this guy, I really like him but I'm not too sure if he likes me back… I'm not sure what to do. I've never really liked someone before." Tohru explained.

"Well… I can't say anything for the guy… but I think any guy who would turn down a pretty girl like you… is crazy."

"Shigure…"

"Now go and get that guy!" Shigure said a little too enthusiastically.

Tohru nodded her head in agreement, thanked Shigure, and left his office.

"I'm too hungry to write." Shigure said with a laugh, thinking of what Mii would say to that.

"So what are you going to do about Tohru?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm not too sure…" Yuki said.

"Well you better think fast because here she comes." Kyo said, a smirk on his face. Yuki turned around to indeed find Tohru walking towards them. Her brown hair was tied back with the ribbon Yuki had given her at the Hot Springs. Yuki always felt kinda … 'special' whenever she wore it. _Before she put on that ribbon… she might have thought of the time when I first gave it to her… her hair was wavy…_ Yuki's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up to find Tohru standing right in front of him.

"Yuki… can I talk to you please?" Tohru asked politely.

"Yeah sure…" Yuki said, not knowing where this was going. Yuki looked back at Kyo for support but he was too busy complaining about Yuki leaving the entire kitchen for him to clean. Tohru took Yuki's hand and led him out to the backyard. _This is the spot where I was standing when I first came across this house…_ Tohru thought to herself.

"Is there something wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked with concern.

"No… no. I have to tell you something." Tohru said.

"Me too…" Yuki started.

"You go first." Tohru said.

"No… you pulled me out here… what did you want to tell me?" Yuki asked.

"No I insist… you can go first." Tohru said, a little smile on her face. Yuki, not being able to resist her when she smiled, went first.

"Listen… I… um…" Yuki said, a loss for words.

"What is it? You can tell me anything!" Tohru said happily.

"You see… I… ah… I think I…" Yuki said, still searching for words. Tohru looked at Yuki with puzzlement.

"YUKI! HELP ME WITH THE KITCHEN NOW!" Kyo yelled from inside the house.

"You should probably go help Kyo…," Tohru said with disappointment.

They both knew that if Yuki didn't answer Kyo, Kyo would turn on his maximum rage and start to break things.

"I'll be right back." Yuki said not wanting to leave his precious Tohru be herself.

"I'll be waiting here…" Tohru replied flashing Yuki a smile. Yuki smiled back and ran inside to help Kyo finish the kitchen.

"What did she want?" Kyo said being nosy.

"Well I didn't have the chance to find out! You called me inside, jerk." Yuki said angrily.

"Well just help me finish the kitchen…" Kyo commanded.

Tohru looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful. She remembered what her mom and her used to do when they sat outside looking up at the stars.

Begin Flashback---

"_Mom! Look at all the pretty stars!"_ _Tohru said, her eyes wide._

"_Yes… there are a lot of them aren't there?"_

"_They are so pretty!" Tohru observed._

"_Just like you sweetie…" _

"_Mom… why are there stars?"_

"_Well… there is one for every exciting thing that will ever happen to you in your life…"_

"_There are so many!" Tohru said happily, knowing she would eventually have many exciting things coming in her life._

End Flashback---

Tohru looked up at the sky. For a split second she could've sworn that another star appeared in the sky. The faint sound of footsteps reached her ears, but took no notice to them. She was too busy imagining what exciting things would happen to her.

"Tohru…?" Yuki said. Tohru turned around to find Yuki leaning against a pole. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Oh… I'm just looking up at the stars." Tohru replied dreamily.

"Why are they so special?"

"My mom once told me that for every star, it represents one exciting thing that will happen in my life…" Tohru's voice died at the end, she was getting emotional again. Yuki realized that she was about to cry and sat down net to her.

"Miss Honda… please don't cry."

"I can't help it…," Tohru said trying to wipe the still-falling tears from her face.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me… did you want to talk about it?" Yuki asked.

"Oh… I wouldn't want to bore you-" Tohru started.

"That's not possible… you could never bore me… now tell me what's wrong." Yuki said comfortably. Tohru blinked and looked over at Yuki. She had never really talked about her mom before with Yuki.

"I just miss her so much! I just should've said 'By mom! Be safe!' like I always did. But instead… I was too busy being worried about my stupid test the night before and was too tired to even say four little words to her. How selfish is that?" Tohru said in between tears. Yuki put his arm around Tohru's slender waist to try to calm her down.

"It's not your fault! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes it is! Ever since then I've felt like something was missing from me. Something I truly loved, had suddenly disappeared from my life."

"Have you tried to fill that empty-ness?" Yuki questioned.

"No… I felt that if I did, then I'd be replacing my mom." Tohru admitted.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that this was such a big deal for you."

"I've felt so alone after she died. But then I met you, and Shigure, and Kyo. Things have been a little better since then… but not the same. I have no one to love, who loves me in the same way."

"I don't ever want you to feel alone ever again…" Yuki started.

"Yuki…" Tohru said, looking into Yuki's eyes. Yuki returned that gaze and he knew what he was going to do next.

A/N: HA! a cliff hanger! what will Yuki do next? You'll just have to wait until i update! Please R&R!


	2. Returned Feelings

**Chapter 2: Returned Feelings**

Yuki leaned in to give Tohru a kiss. Tohru, upon instinct, leaned in too. _It can't be that different from the movies. Just tilt your head, close your eyes, and kiss. _

Tohru closed her eyes and tilted her head. At first it was a light, sweet kiss, and nothing more. Both of the two lovebirds pulled away to re-group. Tohru looked into Yuki's eyes once more. Soon after, Yuki leaned in again, and Tohru followed. Only this time, it was something a little more 'deep'.

This time Tohru felt Yuki's tongue try to go past her lips, just like in the movies. Tohru opened up her mouth and let Yuki's tongue dance with hers. A simple sweet kiss had turned into something more deep. This kiss made Tohru look at Yuki in a whole new light. She had never imagined that Yuki could be so sincere.

After a while Tohru pulled away and gently touched her lips with her fingertips.

"What was that for?" Tohru said sweetly.

"That was to show you that you are never alone."

"Oh Yuki!" Tohru said and threw her arms around him. There was a cloud of white smoke. After it had cleared away, all that was left was Tohru and a little white rat.

"I completely forgot! I am so sorry!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like it's the first time this has happened to us. The transformation part, not the kiss." Yuki added.

"That was what you wanted to tell me wasn't it?" Tohru questioned.

"Yes…," Yuki started. "I know this may sound weird coming from a rat, but Miss Honda, I am in love with you."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! That was exactly what I wanted to tell you, although I wasn't quite sure _how_ to tell you. I thought you were going to laugh at me." Tohru said meekly.

"I would never laugh at someone who is as pretty as you." The rat said romantically. Tohru blushed. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that. All of a sudden there was a POOF and another cloud of white smoke. Tohru turned her head quickly, for she knew what was coming.

After Yuki had changed back into his clothes he said to Tohru, "Will you come over here with me please?"

"Sure!" Tohru replied. Yuki sat down and motioned for Tohru to do the same. She sat in front of him and leaned back to rest herself on him. It wasn't an embrace so the two didn't have to worry about Yuki transforming. They were cuddling for a long time and everything was going great. It was just the two of them, looking at the stars.

"Aren't they just simply breath-takingly beautiful?" Tohru asked.

"Yes they are. Just like you."

Tohru turned to look at Yuki and smiled. Yuki couldn't resist a smile coming from a girl that gorgeous. Just then he bent over and kissed her, for the third time that night.

The next morning, Tohru went on with her normal routine. She had gotten up, and had already started to make breakfast. Yuki walked downstairs to find the house very quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo got forced by Kagura to go on an all day date, and Shigure is with Mii. She had called earlier and said that she thought it was a good idea for him to go somewhere else to work on his story. I guess she thought there were too many distractions here or something." Tohru explained. Yuki had to laugh at the last part. Shigure _always_ found something to distract him here.

Yuki walked over to Tohru and put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. Tohru was taken back by it, but she let him do it. This was all new to Tohru and she was a very curious person.

"Yuki… how am I supposed to make your breakfast if you keep on doing that?" Tohru said cutely. Yuki turned her around and gave her another passionate kiss.

"I couldn't help it." Yuki answered. Tohru blushed and went on with her morning work. Yuki walked over to the table and sat down.

After breakfast, Yuki had an idea.

"How would you like to go out with me later?" Yuki suggested.

"That would be wonderful!" Tohru beamed. "Where are we going to go?"

"That is a secret." Yuki answered mysteriously.

"Yuki… can I ask you a question?" Tohru said being serious.

"What is it?" Yuki replied just as serious.

"Um… what about Akito?"

"Akito? What does he have to do with us?"

"Well… I don't want you to end up like Hatori… a broken heart."

"I would rather be killed by Akito… than live a day without you. Let me tell you something. Whenever I am at school, I feel like I'm caged. With everyone, especially girls, showing me attention and all, I feel awkward. I feel horrible about turning every single one of those girls down, but I can't do anything about that. Whenever I get depressed at school, I can always look forward to you making me feel better. Ever since I have met you, I feel free. You hold the key to set me free." Yuki said. Tohru couldn't help but want to cry. Not because of sadness, but because she felt like she was the happiest person alive. Yuki had made her feel so special just now that all she could do was cry, but she wasn't going to. Not in front of Yuki.

"Before we go we should probably check our secret base out." Tohru suggested.

"Of course!" Yuki said, not wanting to be with anyone else but Tohru.

"I just have to clean up the kitchen before I can go out there." Tohru said with disappointment.

"I'll wait for you… you can take my word for it." Yuki promised. Tohru put on a big smile and hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen, which was unlike anything Tohru had ever done before. Maybe it was because she _thought _she was in love

Yuki walked out to the secret base by himself. Although he loved being with Tohru… he still needed some time to himself. Not much… just some time to think things through.

_Maybe Tohru had a point when she brought up Akito. I definitely didn't want to end up like poor Hatori, a broken heart. He'd then have no one to love, or to love him back. Tohru would have the easy part. She'd be able to forget, but I would have the memories. I wouldn't be able to forget. She wouldn't even have the chance to have a broken heart. I love Tohru too much to loose her. Akito just can't find out. No matter what happens… Akito can NEVER find out! _Yuki had put a lot of thought into this situation. No matter what happened… Akito could never possibly find out!

Yuki looked at their secret base. All of the plants were growing perfectly. Yuki looked at their base admiringly, "Before Tohru had come across our house… no one knew about this besides me." Just saying that had brought back memories to when he first started this secret base of his.

There were only a few rows of vegetables, 3 to be exact. That was all that Yuki could handle on his own. Before Tohru came along, he did everything by himself. Never would he have imagined that once day he'd end up with his classmate, Tohru Honda.

Even during school they barely even noted each other. Sure, who could Prince Yuki being surrounded by a zillion girls? But Yuki ever took notice to Miss Honda. She was just another girl from school.

Tohru hurriedly walked over to hers and Yuki's mini-garden.

"Oh Yuki…" she said to herself with a sigh. _I just love the way you look at me. It's a kind of stare that just speaks for itself. You don't have to tell me that you love me… I can just see it in your eyes._

Tohru spotted Yuki sitting by himself looking at the product of their time and effort. _Just look at him. He is so adorable!_

Yuki heard Tohru coming and looked up. Immediately a smile came to his face and he walked over to his beloved Tohru.

"I came as fast as I could." Tohru explained, out of breath.

"I'm just glad that you came when you did! I was about to come and get you!" Yuki said playfully.

"It was only 5 minutes!"

"But it felt like longer…" Yuki stole Tohru's gaze and kept it hostage. For a while the two just looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the company. Yuki took Tohru's hand and said, "Come with me, there is something I have to show you." Tohru, not wanting to leave Yuki's side, agreed.

Yuki lead her past their base and began to walk towards the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Tohru said with interest.

"You'll see." Yuki said romantically. Tohru nodded her head in agreement.

Yuki lead Tohru through many twists and turns through the forest. Tohru didn't know where they were or where they were going. She looked down at Yuki's hand. Hid fingers were intertwined with hers, and for the moment, it didn't matter where she was going. As long as she knew it was with Yuki, she had nothing to worry about. Just when Tohru was again about to ask where they were going Yuki stopped walking. Tohru looked around, "Am I supposed to know where we are?"

"No…" Yuki said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Tohru asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you."

"What was wrong with where we were?"

"Nothing… just look around." Tohru looked around. All she could see were flowers. There was a mass of yellow and white flowers everywhere. A light mist was hanging over the ground, like a blanket. The sight was breath taking, and Tohru remained speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Yuki! It's amazing!" Tohru's gaze went back to Yuki who was looking straight at her. Now, feeling a little self-conscious, Tohru blushed. Never before in her life had anyone made her feel so special, so important. Yuki had never looked happier in his life, and honestly, he probably never was happier.

Yuki bent down and picked a white flower from the ground. He smelled it sweetly and tucked it away behind Tohru's ear.

"There is something that I wanted to tell you, the reason I brought you out here." Yuki started.

"What is it?"

"I've felt this way for a long time. Actually, I've felt this way for as long as I can remember." Yuki held Tohru close, as close as they could possibly get without Yuki transforming.

"I…" Yuki started.

"Yes?" Yuki kissed Tohru. Yuki slipped his hands around her waist and held her loosely, for he didn't want to transform. Not now, when things were so _perfect_.

Tohru felt Yuki's hands make their way around her waist. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ Tohru was lost. Nothing seemed to matter then, but Yuki. Upon instinct, she put her hands around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

The two of them stood there, lost in each other. Tohru began to feel Yuki's hands slowly slipping downward from her hips. All of a sudden, Yuki pulled away. He looked at Tohru, who opened her eyes slowly.

"I love you Tohru." Tohru knew that she loved him back, but there was something that made her stop thinking for a brief second. It was probably the fact that he had just called her Tohru. That was something that Yuki Sohma just never did.

"And I love you too."

"It's getting kinda chilly out here." Tohru said as the wind blew.

"Did you want to go back inside?" Tohru nodded and the two of them walked back to Shigure's house, their fingers intertwined.

"Hmm… Kyo and Shigure aren't back yet." Yuki said looking at the clock. It was now 6:30 PM and Tohru was about to start to make dinner.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"What are you talking about? I always make dinner at this time."

"Did you forget about our date?"

Tohru shook her head. How could she possibly forget? She didn't say anything only because she had thought that Yuki was the one that forgot. She couldn't just be _rude_ and remind him about their date.

"Go get ready." Yuki said.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well do I have to dress up?"

"Just be yourself." Yuki said and shooed her upstairs to get ready.

Tohru was going through her closet like a crazy person. She had nothing that would 'wow' him at all. She took out blouse after blouse, skirt after skirt, and after sighing with disgust, she threw it on the floor.

"Why don't I have anything to wear?" Tohru said to herself. Finally she got to the back of her closet. There was a black plastic bag hanging all the way in the back of her closet. She took it out and held it up. _Where did this come from?_ Tohru thought to herself.

She took off the plastic bag and threw it on the floor… what was one more thing on her floor going to do to her? She examined the clothes that were revealed.

The shirt was white and was strap-less. There was a rhinestone design in the lower left-hand corner of the shirt in the shape of a butterfly. Tohru laid the shirt neatly on her bed and looked at the skirt that was hanging from the same hanger. It was a pale shade of yellow that would come a little below her knees. Where had this come from?

After taking the skirt off of the hanger, a little piece of paper floated gently to the ground. Picking it up Tohru read the note quietly to herself.

_Tohru,_

_Your mom wanted you to have this. She wore it the night that she met your father. It meant so much to her. Please, take good care of it._

_Love,_

_Me_

"Who is 'me'? Who could've possibly given this to me without me knowing it?" Tohru looked at her outfit admiringly. Picking it up, tears rolled down her face slowly. '_My mother wore this…_' Tohru thought to herself. Quickly wiping off her tears, she began to put on her skirt.

Yuki was waiting for Tohru downstairs patiently. This was officially Yuki's first real date, and the butterflies in his stomach weren't helping him relax at all. He had decided to put on his black pants, and a crisp, white dress shirt that buttoned at the neck. '_I hope this is appropriate…'_ Yuki thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

There stood his beloved Tohru. Her hair was almost completely pulled back, and was tied with the bow Yuki had given her at their Hot Springs vacation. She looked amazing in her new outfit, for it was something Yuki had not recognized before. She had clearly experimented with a little make-up, but not too much. You could barely tell but the brown eye shadow accented her face beautifully.

Yuki couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Tohru you look…"

"What? Is it too much? If it is I can go change."

Yuki walked over to Tohru and took her hand, held it up and kissed the top of it. "You look incredible." Tohru blushed and complimented Yuki back.

"We should probably get going now." Yuki said.

"Okay." Yuki grabbed hold of Tohru's hand and let their fingers intertwine as they left for their long-awaited first date.


	3. A Red Rose

Here it is! Chapter 3! I hope I didn't keep y'all waiting too long! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: A Red Rose**

"We're here!" Yuki announced as they arrived at as restaurant called _Maraschino._

"What is this place? I have never heard of it before." Tohru asked.

"It's a restaurant/dance place… you'll love it." Yuki promised.

Tohru let Yuki pull her inside. There had to be at least 70 people in the restaurant and about 20 people waiting just to get a table.

"Are you sure that we should go here? There is no way we'll get a table before 9 o'clock!"

"We have a reservation… don't worry about it Tohru."

"Hello! Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked politely.

"Yes. Two for Sohma."

"Yes here you are. Follow me please." The hostess led the couple in the back of the restaurant to a table in a closed off room. Tohru read the sign on the door 'Private Parties Only.' _Wow… Yuki really went all out for this date!_

"Your waiter will be right with you. Enjoy!" With that, the hostess left the two alone and closed the door behind her. In the room there was just one table, which was set for two. In the center was a single burning candle and on Tohru's plate, was a single red rose.

"Yuki! This is so sweet! Are you sure that you can afford all of this… this seems awfully expensive!"

"Don't worry about it… just sit down and enjoy it, princess." for reference, see Fruits Basket, Hot springs episode #12 Tohru blushed and sat down. The rose on her plate looked as if it was freshly cut, straight from the garden.

When Tohru looked up from her flower she found Yuki staring at her, transfixed by her beauty.

"Tohru, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Yuki…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The waiter opened the door and walked in. "Good evening. Do you know what you would like to order?"

"Oh! I didn't even look at the menu yet." Tohru said.

"May I make a suggestion then?" the waiter asked Tohru.

"Yes of course."

"May I recommend the shrimp and pasta dish? It's very delicious."

"Yumm… that sounds wonderful! I'll have that please."

"Make that two." Yuki said. The waiter nodded and left with their orders.

"This is so kind of you Yuki."

"Only the best for you." An up beat trumpet song had been playing over the speakers. When it had ended a slow saxophone song melodically reached their ears.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please dance with me?"

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Um…" Tohru started.

"Nobody can see us. We're all alone." Tohru looked across the table to see Yuki sitting there, waiting for an answer.

"I'd love to."

Yuki outstretched his hand over across the table to Tohru, who took it. They both got up and walked over to the center of their dining room.

They both stood there for a second, waiting for the other person to make the first move. Yuki ended up putting his hands around her slender waist first. Tohru then slipped her hands around his neck, and they began to sway back and forth, in rhythm with the music.

"I wish I could hold you." Yuki said with disappointment.

"It's okay… I know you can't."

"No it's not okay. I just want to be able to feel your embrace for more than just a second or two."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have to reason to feel that way. You mean so much to me. Just knowing the fact that you are still willing to be in love with me, even though you know I can't hold you… that means the world to me."

The saxophone played a low note, which sent shivers down both of their spines. Tohru thought to herself: _This was how we were standing just when he kissed me is that field._ Yuki brought himself closer in to Tohru. They were so close to each other now, but not close enough for Yuki to transform.

Tohru looked up at her boyfriend. The little onigiri stared deep into Yuki's violet eyes. Yuki looked down at Tohru. He started to put his hands lower on Tohru's body. She didn't seem to mind much though, for he was her boyfriend, and she was in love.

The onigiri felt shivers go up and down her spine for the second time that night as Yuki lowered his hands. Yuki leaned in to give Tohru another kiss.

_I love you so much Yuki… all I can ever think about is you. All of the memories that you and I share together… I would never want to loose them. _

Tohru moved her hands from the back of Yuki's neck to his jawbone.

_Tohru… I can't believe that I am finally with you. After all we have been through. I am madly in love with you._

Yuki deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until the saxophone music stopped coming from the speakers. Tohru pulled away first. There was something about him that made her want to kiss him again. For the first time since Yuki and Tohru started to go out, Tohru kissed Yuki.

At first Yuki was surprised that Tohru would kiss him back like that. He had always been the one to kiss her. In the end though, Yuki didn't mind at all. As long as they were together, everything was fine.

There was a knock on the door. "Your dinner is ready!" The waiter said and opened the door. Yuki and Tohru sat down and ate their meal.

After dinner Tohru looked at her plate. "Man I'm full! This was an amazing restaurant…"

"I'm glad you liked it." Yuki replied.

"I just hope this place wasn't too expensive."

"Don't worry about that. Besides, I have Shigure's credit card!" Yuki said. Tohru couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." Tohru said disappointedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want this night to end."

"Who said it was over?" Yuki asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. C'mon… let's get out of here." Tohru looked at Yuki questionably, but followed him out of the restaurant.

The warm air hit the two lovers as soon as they walked out of the restaurant.

"We have to hurry." Yuki said, looking the sky over.

"Why? What's the rush?" Tohru said also looking at the sky, trying to figure out what was so important. It was only 7:30 and there wasn't anything special going on, to Tohru's knowledge.

"You'll see… we just have to hurry up." Yuki took Tohru's hand and quickly walked with her down the sidewalk.

"You wanted to see me Akito?"

"Yes… why have you been avoiding me recently?" Akito asked.

"Sorry… things have been… let's just say… _crazy_ around my house lately." Shigure stepped into Akito's room and stood in the center of the room. Akito was looking out the window, at nothing in particular.

"I find it offensive, that you haven't talked to me. What could possibly be more important?"

"Nothing… I swear!"

"Something is… you're hiding something." Akito said.

"No… I … I am not!" Shigure said defensively.

"I know when you're hiding something… who does it have to do with?"

"Nobody!"

"Is it Kyo?"

"No…"

"Is it Yuki?"

"I'm not going to say-"

"It's _her._ It has to do with Tohru!" Akito said standing up, finally looking up from whatever he was looking at outside.

"N-n-no! Leave Tohru out of this!" Shigure said.

"It _does _have to do with her!"

"No! Listen… nothing is wrong with Tohru… now if you have nothing more to say to me then I am leaving!" Shigure said as he stormed out of the room.

"Interesting… very interesting. I guess if I can't get straight answers from Shigure… then I'll just have to find this out for myself!" Akito smiled in spite of himself and walked out the door shortly after Shigure.

"Could you please tell me where we're going?"

"We're almost there…," Yuki said. Yuki was leading Tohru down the busy streets of the city. Tohru accidentally bumped into some girl, "I'm sorry!" Tohru received a dirty look from the girl but kept on running behind Yuki.

"Yuki… could we slow down a little? I just bumped into some girl…" Tohru said between breaths.

"We're here!" Yuki said stopping on front of two iron gates.

"Why are we at the park?"

"You'll see. We just have to hurry." Yuki added with a smile. Tohru nodded, fully trusting him. As soon as you walk into the park there is a huge hill where the kids like to play soccer. Yuki led Tohru over to in and sat down, "Sit down with me." Tohru did as she was told.

"Yuki it's amazing!" Tohru exclaimed as she looked into the distance. Just as she sat down the sun had begun to set.

"I thought you may like it."

"How did you-"

"I couldn't break a promise that I made to you could I?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Could you promise me one more thing?"

"Anything…"

"Even if for some reason my memories do get erased… promise me that you'll never let me go that easily? That you'll try your hardest to make me remember?"

"I promise." Yuki looked down at Tohru. She was already transfixed by the beauty of the sunset. The couple watched the sun set together in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"You really promise?" Tohru asked.

Yuki put his hand under Tohru's chin and tilted her head up so that her eyes met his.

"I would _never_ lie to you."

Tohru believed Yuki with every ounce of trust she had. Yuki leaned in to kiss Tohru. Every time Tohru was kissed, she felt as if nothing could ever possibly go wrong. Never before had anyone cared about this onigiri as much as Yuki Sohma did.

Yuki broke the kiss and brought himself out from behind Tohru. Taking her hands and intertwining their fingers, he moved so that they were facing each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Yuki leaned in to kiss Tohru again, and she kissed him back. The two kissed under the countless number of stars. There was a noise that came from the bushes, but neither of them took notice for they couldn't be distracted from their partner's passionate kiss.

Akito sat behind the bushes, watching Yuki kiss Tohru.

"So Shigure _was_ hiding something from me. This has gone far enough! I knew I should've had Hatori erase her memories a long time ago! In a matter of days Tohru will no longer remember _anything_ about the Sohma's! Especially Yuki!" Akito laughed to himself and crept away from the bushes leaving Tohru and Yuki enjoying each other's love.

A/N: Now tell me that isn't the cutest thing you have ever seen! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! I'll give each of you a little sum-sum'in just for reviewing!

Goldfish078: thanks for the review _anonymous_ reviewer! lol I'm so infinity glad that you liked it! You really think that I'm good at love scenes?

Frostedflake19: I'm really glad that you like my story! And thanks for spreading the love! I luv ya rite back!

Queenbeth2: I'm glad u took the time and read my story! Thanks! (I luv urs too!)

Mexicanhottie101: to answer your question (Who's me?) you'll find out in the next chapter so I'm not going to day anything! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review!

Star-shimmered-dragon: I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Vampygrrrrr: I'm so glad you like this too! _Anonymous reviewer!_ lol I'm updating so be happy!

Dragonjewel24: I love when Yuki falls in love too! Don't ya just think that Tohru and him make a great couple?

ZodiacPrincess: I hope I updated fast enough for ya! Thanks a bunch for the review

I love it when y'all review! It's my first fan fic EVER so it's cool how y'all like this so much! I have most of chapter 4 written so hopefully it won't take me too long to update! Y'all are so amazing! Please R&R!


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Dun dun dun dun! Here it is! Chapter 4! This chappy doesn't really have Tohru and Yuki together but this is a _very_ important chapter!

**Chapter 4: An unexpected visitor**

Yuki was the first one to wake up the next morning. It was only 7:00 A.M. not even Shigure was up yet, but he soon would be. He walked past Tohru's room, to find her door was slightly ajar. _I shouldn't…_ Yuki thought to himself. Something came over him and he found himself opening Tohru's door.

He peered inside her room. Tohru was fast asleep. _She looks so peaceful. Maybe just one kiss…_

Yuki walked over to Tohru's bed and looked down at her. Kneeling down beside her he could barely hear her steady breathing, which had brought a smile to his face. Yuki leaned over Tohru, wishing he could just hold her, just once. That could never happen though. Not with the stupid family curse.

Yuki gently placed a kiss on Tohru's lips. When Yuki pulled away he could've sworn that he saw the faintest smile go across her face. Yuki, still leaning over her, was pining for her embrace. _She'll never know… _Yuki thought to himself.

He placed his arms around his onigiri and let himself feel the beauty of her embrace. Even if it was for just one second, he felt it. He felt his body against hers. Everything fit together. It was like his body was made for hers. Too bad for him though… he could hardly ever feel it.

A cloud of white smoke filled Tohru's room and the rat quickly hurried out.

Yuki quickly hurried into the laundry room, hoping that no one else in the house would wake up and see him as a rat, while Tohru was asleep. How would that make him look? Luckily Tohru had done a load of laundry a few days before and there was a change of clothes waiting for him.

Yuki was buttoning the top of his shirt as he walked into the kitchen.

"What could you possibly be doing this early Yuki?"

Yuki froze as the familiar voice filled his ears.

"Nothing… just getting dressed." He said as he turned around to find Shigure blocking to doorway to the living room.

"Well by all the noise you made running down here… I'd say that it was pretty important." Shigure said, a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't loud!"

"I guess you weren't… what _was_ going on Yuki?"

"Nothing!" Yuki said, defending himself.

"Whatever you say… listen Yuki. We have to talk."

"What about?"

"About you and Tohru."

"What about us? Shigure…isn't it amazing! Tohru and I are finally together! Everything is so perfect!"

"That's what we have to talk about… I think Akito might have some suspicions."

"How could Akito possibly know anything…? Unless…" Yuki's voice trailed off, "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything to him I swear! I just have this idea where he might think something is going on between you two."

"Shigure where is this going?"

"I just think that… well…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think that you and Tohru should slow down a little, you know. Just long enough to let Akito think everything is normal around here okay?"

"I could never possibly do that."

"You have to try."

"It's impossible."

"Just promise me that you'll try?"

Just as Yuki was about to answer Kyo stirred on the living room couch.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Kyo yelled.

"Could you at least be quiet?" Yuki asked, thinking of Tohru.

"Shut up ya damn rat!"

"Kyo… Tohru is sleeping. Why are you yelling?"

"NEVER AGAIN CAN I EVER BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER!"

"Are you talking about Kagura?"

"YES!"

"What did she do to you?"

"You don't even want to know!"

"You're right I probably don't." Yuki said.

"Kyo… your arm!"

"What's wrong with it?" Kyo said, frantically searching his arms.

"It's black and blue!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M NEVER EVEN GOING TO LOOK AT KAGURA ANYMORE!" Kyo stormed out of the room, as loud as ever.

Tohru appeared at the top of the stairs, "Why is Kyo yelling so loud in the morning already?"

"Nothing that you should worry about. Did you sleep well Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Fine!" Tohru said cheerfully. Just by looking at Yuki she never would've guessed that he could be so romantic. Thinking back to the night before, she smiled to herself. He looked so innocent, and that's one of the reasons why Tohru fell in love with him.

"What are we going to do today?" Tohru asked Yuki. Shigure looked over at Yuki. Just by the way he stared at him you could tell he was trying to say, _remember what we talked about._

"I actually have to help Shigure and Kyo today." Yuki lied. He hated lying to Tohru, but there was nothing else he could've done.

"Oh…" Tohru said half-heartedly, "That's okay. I'll just find something else to do…" Tohru looked at Yuki and put on a fake smile. She really wanted to be with Yuki all day, but if he had other things to do, then she couldn't stop him.

Tohru turned and left the kitchen, trying not to make it clear that she was disappointed. _I understand that he has other things to do… I just didn't realize how attached I had become to him._ She walked past Yuki's room, and peeked inside. The smell of his room reminded her so much of Yuki, that she didn't want to leave. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs reached her ears, so she quickly hurried off into her room to pretend that she was doing something.

Yuki knocked on Tohru's door, "Tohru? Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Tohru replied, a little too eagerly. Yuki opened her door and stood in the doorframe. Inside her room, Tohru was busily putting clothes away from the night before.

"Listen… its not that I don't want to spend time with you it's just that-"

"You don't have to explain! It's okay! Family should come first so it's okay… really."

"Tohru, you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do… why did you have to make sure that I did?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Oh… well… I love you too." Yuki left Tohru's doorframe and walked over to her. He took the dress she was holding out of her hands and tossed it aside. Taking his right hand and intertwining his fingers with her left, he told her, "You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me Tohru. I don't want you to think even for a second that anything could happen to us." Yuki was acting strange but Tohru let it go. He was being so sincere that she tried to not notice anything different about him.

Yuki gave Tohru a passionate kiss. _Tohru… nothing is going to happen to us, NEVER! You are the first person whom I've loved that has accepted me and loved me back. The only person I want to hold is you Tohru_.

Tohru let herself be kissed. There was more passion in this kiss. Was Yuki trying to tell her something? If he was, Tohru couldn't figure it out… she was too transfixed by this kiss to have her mind be on anything else.

Yuki pulled away and brought himself close to Tohru's ear, "Meet me in the park at 7:30 tonight. I can't spend a whole day without you." Tohru nodded and smiled. Yuki backed up looked into her eyes and said, "Until then…" gave her a smile and walked out of Tohru's room.

_Until then…_ Tohru thought to herself and continued on with cleaning up her room, a smile on her face.

"Goodbye everyone!" Tohru said as she left the house to go see Uo and Hana.

"Goodbye Tohru." Shigure said as he went into his office.

"Bye Yuki! Don't forget about later!" Tohru said excitedly.

"How could I possibly forget?"

"I was just checking!"

Yuki flashed her a smile, gave her a quick kiss, and let her go and meet up with her friends.

* * *

"There you are Tohru!" Uo exclaimed as Tohru walked up to her porch. Tohru ran up and gave her friend a hug.

"Where is Hana?" Tohru asked, searching the rest of the porch for her.

"Oh… she couldn't come today, she had some other things to do."

"Oh okay!"

"Well come inside… we don't have to stand on the porch." Uo invited.

* * *

Yuki stared at Shigure as he tried to convince Kyo to help him clean the house up.

"Why should I have to help clean? Why don't you get Yuki to do it?" Kyo complained.

"Yuki has already helped! All I'm asking you to do is sweep the floors. Is that too much to ask?"

"Why all of a sudden do you care about what our house looks like?"

"Someone is coming over today… this house has to be clean!"

Yuki looked over at Shigure, "What did you just say?"

"Someone is coming over today?"

"Yes… who is coming over?"

"Oh… just people." Shigure was obviously hiding something.

"People… or a _person_?" Yuki questioned. Kyo had stopped complaining because he wanted to know what this was all about.

"Nobody important!" Shigure was a terrible liar.

"It-it-it's _him_ isn't it? Akito is coming over isn't he!"

"Now Yuki… just calm down. He just wants to talk."

"Hell he just wants to talk!" Yuki yelled. No way was Yuki going to talk to Akito. For all Yuki cared, Akito could die tomorrow and he wouldn't mind a bit. Yuki ran to the front door and quickly opened it.

"Well hello Yuki. Aren't you going to let me in?" Akito asked.

* * *

"So what have you been up to Tohru?" Uo asked her best friend.

"Nothing!" _How am I going to tell her about Yuki?_ Tohru thought to herself.

"Has everyone been treating you okay over at Yuki's house?"

"Of course! Everything is perfect!"

"Wait a second… you never say something is perfect… what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something is going on with you that you haven't told me! So tell me!"

"Well… " Tohru started.

"Does it have to do with Kyo?"

"No…"

"How about Shigure… if it does deal with him, I'll kill him!" Uo said defensively.

"No! It doesn't have anything to do with him."

"Then it's Yuki isn't it?"

"Yuki?" Tohru blushed at the sound of his name.

"It _so_ does! Tell me everything!" Uo said happily. Tohru sat down next to her friend and began to tell her everything.

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet your family is it now Yuki?" Akito spat.

"I wouldn't use that word like that." Yuki said, referring to the word _family_.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"No. You can just sit outside. No one is going to miss you."

"My, my Yuki. You have quite the anger built up in you. Maybe you should let some of it out." Akito challenged.

"Akito… I think you should just leave right now before I do something I may regret!" Yuki warned.

"Who is it Yuki?" Shigure asked as he walked over to the door in his usual kimono.

"Nobody important." Yuki replied. Shigure invited Akito in and told him to make himself comfortable. Akito brushed by Yuki's shoulder and Yuki could've sworn that he heard Akito whisper to him, "You better watch yourself Yuki… you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your precious Tohru would you?" Yuki gave Akito a dirty look and thought to himself: _Well we'll just see about that. Nothing is going to come between Tohru and me!

* * *

_

Uo looked at Tohru in awe, "He kissed you!"

"Uh-huh! I've felt so good when I'm with him too!" Tohru wondered why she left the part about Yuki telling her that he loved her.

"Aww! My little Tohru is growing up so fast! Since when have y'all been going together?"

"Not for too long. About 2 days."

"He better be treating you with respect!"

"Of course! He really is amazing Uo."

"These are the times that you are going to remember for the rest of your life!"

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"You're going to look back on this and always remember that he was your first love."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course! You never forget your first love. Haven't you ever heard that before?"

"No. I haven't." Tohru admitted.

"You didn't tell me what you wore for your first date… what did you wear anyway?"

"It was this pale yellow color skirt that came just below my knees…" Uo's mouth formed a smile. Tohru continued, "There was also a white halter top with-" Uo cut off Tohru. "Rhinestones in the shape of a butterfly in the corner." Uo finished her sentence for her.

"How did you know that?" Tohru questioned.

"Haven't you wondered who put that there for you?"

"Of course! Was it you?"

"I did put it there, yes. But the gift wasn't from me."

"Who was it from then?"

* * *

"So Yuki… I've heard some news about you and Miss. Honda. Would you care to say if any of it is true?" Akito asked.

"It depends. What have you heard?"

"Nothing false I believe. Tell me about Tohru, is she really your girlfriend?"

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Answer the question… is she your girlfriend or not?"

"Leave me alone!"

"That's okay… I already know the answer."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear from people." Yuki snapped.

"Have I said something to offend you?"

"Listen! You are not just going to walk into my house like this and insult me!"

"But Yuki… I think I can." Akito smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How much does Miss Honda mean to you?"

"What?"

"How much does Miss Honda mean to you?"

"I heard your question… why do you ask?"

"Just answer me…"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Good… that's what I thought."

* * *

"Who gave me it?" Tohru pleaded, wanting to know who gave her such a thoughtful gift.

"Your grandfather said that your mom left it for you. Well actually, she just kinda forgot about it after she had you. He found it stuffed in his closet is the way back. I think she left it there on purpose but your grandfather said that it was because she wanted to forget everything about her past." Tohru's eyes started to tear up.

"I didn't mean to make you cry…" Uo hugged her crying friend.

"Oh! You didn't make me cry… I was just thinking that's all."

"What about?"

"Nothing important. How long have you had it?"

"A little over 2 years now."

"Why didn't he just give it to me?"

"I don't know Tohru… but he really made it important to have it given to you when the time was right."

"How did you know when that time came?"

"I just knew when I saw how happy you were at Shigure's house, it was time that it was finally given to you. Your mom would've been do happy for you."

"I hope so…"

"I know so." Uo's smile gave Tohru a comforting felling. "C'mon, let's go make something to eat… I'm starving!" Tohru looked up at her friend. With a nod the two walked into the kitchen together.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki demanded.

"You'll see in time." Akito promised. Akito got up from where he was sitting and spoke in a very quiet voice that was only loud enough for Yuki to hear.

"You can count on that promise. When I say something I mean it." Akito snickered. With a look of satisfaction, he left the same way he came in, unnoticed.

Yuki wanted to punch Akito right through his skull but he refrained. He knew that would only get him into deeper trouble with him. _One day I'll be able to strike you, and I won't have any problem doing it either. It'll be for everything you have done in the past to me, and for whatever you're planning to do to Tohru._

Shigure walked into the room where Akito once was. "Where did Akito go?"

"Does anyone really care?" Yuki asked.

"I guess not…" Yuki walked right past him and went straight upstairs to his room.

Shigure walked outside after Akito, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing that concerns you… now Shigure, why don't you mind your own business?" Akito sneered.

"You can't-" Shigure started.

"If you really want to know, ask Yuki. Although I doubt he'll tell you." Akito didn't even bother to look back. He continued to walk down the steps as if nothing had happened.

Yuki looked out his window as Akito made his way back to the Sohma house. _This isn't happening… why does things have to end up this way? I just want to be happy with Tohru but everything and everybody, it seems, are just getting in the way._ Yuki couldn't figure out what he was going to do. He had to keep his promise, he would never let anything bad happen to Tohru.

* * *

"Goodbye Uo!" Tohru called as she walked out of her house.

"Don't forget about what I told you!" Uo called back.

"What was it again?"

"Heh… how are you supposed to remember it when you can't even remember what I said?" Uo giggled. Tohru blushed but shook her head.

"You can never forget your first love." Uo reminded.

"Okay…!" Tohru said, not really knowing why Uo had made it such a huge point.

Uo watched her friend leave her house and walk down the street. There was something different about her, but Uo couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

Tohru walked down the street not really paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden Tohru felt herself bump into somebody really hard. Tohru lost her balance and fell down to the pavement. Looking up, and ready to apologize, she recognized the face, it was the face of Akito Sohma.

A/N: AHH! A cliffhanger! Mwhahah! lol I'm sorry.. y'all can forgive me right? I'm going to be kinda busy this next week but about ½ of chapter 5 is already written, but I'm really going to try to be post it next week. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Send questions! I'll answer them


	5. A Letter

**Chapter 5: A Letter**

"Well hello, Miss Honda." Akito smirked. Tohru stared blankly into Akito's face.

"Is that how you greet people? And I thought that you were a kind person!" Akito mocked.

"Akito…" was all Tohru managed to say.

"I just left your dear Yuki's house."

"Wh-why?"

"Just to straighten a few things out, no need for you to worry though."

"What is going on?" Tohru questioned.

"You'll see in time… just let me tell you something: don't get to attached to him. It'll only end in heartbreak… for one of you." Tohru watched as Akito walked away. She didn't understand why she shouldn't get to attached to Yuki, but she _did_ understand the last part Akito said. '_It'll only end in heartbreak… for one of you.'_ The one that'd end in heartbreak would be Yuki… Akito wanted to erase Tohru's memories.

"Tohru! You're back early!" Yuki exclaimed as she walked in the door.

"Uh-huh!" Tohru said. She wasn't going to tell Yuki about Akito just then, but eventually she knew that she had to. Tohru watched as Yuki walked over to her. Yuki gave her a quick kiss and said, "Did you have a good time with your friends?"

"Of course! Hana couldn't make it, but Uo and I had a lot of fun." Tohru felt really bad about not telling Yuki about what Akito had said, but she wasn't lying about Uo… so she wasn't a complete jerk.

"Well… what do you want to do? We were supposed to meet each other at 7:30 in the park but that's not for another 3 hours. We have some time to work on our base if you wanted." Yuki suggested.

"Um…" Tohru started, thinking about her encounter with Akito. Her mind immediately went to Hatori and Kana. Would her and Yuki end up like the two of them? Tohru looked at Yuki who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Sure…" Tohru said hesitantly. Yuki took no notice to it though.

"Okay! I'll meet you out there in 10 minutes. There is something I have to take care of first."

"Alright." Tohru said. Yuki hurriedly went up the stairs to his room.

Upstairs, Yuki looked around his room for nothing in particular. _It's just not fair! Why does Akito always have to do these kinds of things to me? Just when I'm finally happy too… THIS ISN'T FAIR! I'm not going to stop loving her just because Akito wants me to. _Yuki looked at himself in the mirror. _I am just a rat, but she fell in love with me anyway…_

Yuki crept into Tohru's room and looked around. _Where are the clothes I left in here this morning?_ Yuki frantically searched her room, in search of his missing clothes. As he was searching under Tohru's bed, he head someone come up behind him.

"Are you looking for these?" Tohru asked, holding up Yuki's clothes. A smile was on her face.

"Um… yes… where did you find those?"

"Right over there in front of my bed this morning." Tohru said, pointing to her bed.

"Oh… well I seem pretty creepy now don't I?" Yuki said blushing.

"Not creepy, but cute. It's not that hard to figure out what you were doing if your clothes were on my floor." Yuki turned a slight shade of red. Tohru handed back the prince's clothes.

"Thanks…" Yuki was cut off because Tohru had locked him into a deep kiss. Yuki wasn't completely sure why Tohru was doing this, but it didn't matter to him. He was in love.

Tohru broke the kiss and looked into Yuki's gorgeous violet eyes.

"Do we have to go work on the base?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"We don't _have_ to… but what are going to do instead?"

"I missed you today, I guess I would like to stay home for a while."

Yuki was thinking the same thing, he _had_ missed her today, and with the whole Akito incident, and there was nothing more he could possibly want to do.

"Of course."

"I am just going to take a quick shower now."

"Go ahead, I'll meet you downstairs."

Tohru nodded and turned to leave. Yuki grabbed her by the arm and turned her around quickly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yuki." Yuki pulled her into a kiss and let her take her shower.

Yuki walked downstairs to find Shigure doing absolutely nothing in his office.

"Shigure… where is Kyo?"

"I think he's on the roof… listen… do you think I could convince Mii to let me extend this deadline for this story? I'm sorta having writers block."

"You always have writers block Shigure." Yuki said with a giggle and left to go find Kyo.

Kyo was right where Shigure said he was. Yuki walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I see everything is okay with you and Tohru, except for the Akito thing." Kyo said, staring into the distance.

"Everything _is_ perfect, besides that damn Akito. But for right now, I'm going to forget about that. I have more important things to think about."

"Like Tohru…"

"Yes… I mean everything about her is so perfect. She is so innocent too, when it comes to love. She has never had her heart broken. And if what Akito says is true… then she won't have to have one then either."

"Will you listen to yourself? You're letting Akito control your life! You love Tohru, and that should be able to beat Akito. You have something real special, with Tohru. Don't loose it. These type of relationships are hard to come by so don't' screw it up."

"Kyo…"

"Just listen for once ya damn rat. What I'm trying to say is that Tohru is a one of a kind girl who deserves only the best in her life. And…" Kyo stopped.

"And what?"

"I think you're what's best for her. She has seemed so much happier since you two have gotten together."

"I only want what's best for Tohru."

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking off into the distance.

"Are you happy Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"With what?"

"Everything."

"Not really. I have this psychopathic girl who is in love with me, everyone thinks I am just some hot tempered kid, and I live with Shigure. But other than that, I'm doing okay."

"Oh." Yuki suddenly felt bad for Kyo. He had always been fighting with him, but he never thought that Kyo was unhappy.

"Yuki?… Yuki are you up here?" Tohru called as she walked onto the roof in a plain white skirt and a red shirt.

"Yes… I'm just up here with Kyo." Yuki responded. Tohru walked over to where the two boys were sitting and sat in between them. Tohru looked over at Kyo and she gave him a smile. She felt Yuki's arm wrap around her waist, so she leaned slightly onto his chest. Yuki feared that he would transform but for some odd reason, he didn't.

Kyo looked over at Yuki and Tohru who were sitting together; enjoying what was left of the day_. I think you're what's best for her._ Kyo's words had remained in Yuki's head ever since he said that. Kyo got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going Kyo?" Tohru questioned.

"I need to… um… to…" Kyo's voice trailed off. He never finished his sentence.

"Where is he going?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"I think he's going to go talk to Kagura."

"Why would you say that?"

"Kyo just wants to be loved." Tohru had no idea what Yuki was talking about, but Yuki knew. Kyo wanted to be in love, just like Tohru and him were.

Tohru looked off into the distance. She tried to forget about Akito, but something kept bringing her mind back to him. _Why did he talk to me like that? Does he _want_ Yuki and me to be unhappy?_ Tohru felt Yuki's chest against her back. _I never want us to be apart… I have never felt this way before in my life… Akito isn't going to change any of it either!_

Yuki looked down at Tohru. She seemed troubled, as if something was on her mind.

"Is everything alright Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"I don't know. You just seem as if something is bothering you… are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm sure!" Tohru felt horrible about lying to Yuki, but she wasn't about to tell him about Akito either. Why couldn't things just be normal for her? Why couldn't she have a life with Yuki where they constantly don't have to fear about what Akito thinks?

Yuki didn't believe Tohru when she said that everything was okay, but he wasn't going to pressure her into saying anything. _She'll tell me when she's ready,_ Yuki thought to himself.

"You've made me so happy Tohru."

"I-" Tohru started, but Yuki cut her off.

"Shh… don't speak. You really have made me a happy person. It's just hard to believe that someone like me, has someone who loves me, as much as you do."

"I do love you!"

"I know that… I love you too. I just wanted you to know that."

"Yuki…?"

"Yes?"

"What is your definition of love? I mean… what does it mean to you?"

"Um…" Yuki took a few seconds before answering, "Love is something that you feel with all of your heart. Something that you give to someone, without regrets. Also, you can pour all of your heart out to that special person, and you know that they take you seriously. Love is a word that you shouldn't use unless you really mean it. Anyone can tell someone that they love them, but you can only really mean it when you've given yourself to that other person and you've held nothing back. Feeling the greatest pain, but the greatest joy as well is love." Tohru looked at Yuki in amazement. She had never expected such a thoughtful answer. Most guys say that love is something you share with another person, or they just say that they don't know what love is. Yuki is different, and that's what she liked about him the most.

Satisfied with his answer, Tohru nestled back onto Yuki's chest and the two of them stayed like that until the sun began to set.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! We watched the sunset together the night of our first kiss." Tohru replied, the memory of their first kiss together flooding back into her head. She had never felt more excited in her life, or scared either. She felt excited because it was her first kiss, and it was with someone as special as Yuki. She felt scared because she had never had a kiss before that. She didn't want to look stupid in front of Yuki either. Now all of her fears were behind her, she didn't have to be afraid of what Yuki thought of her now. He loved her just the same.

"We've done this every night since we have been together, did you realize that?" Tohru said.

"Yes, I have. Before you came along I never took the time to appreciate the little things, like the sunset. But now, I can't picture myself going a day without sharing it with you." The sun was setting in the background.

"Do you realize what we do every time the sun sets?" Yuki asked romantically.

"No… what?" Tohru said playfully back.

"Let me refresh your memory…" Yuki said as he turned Tohru's head so that their eyes met. Yuki's violet eyes mesmerized Tohru and she fell victim to his spell. Yuki closed his eyes, and Tohru followed him. Yuki kissed Tohru softly at first before he deepened the kiss. She didn't mind, as long as they were together, nothing else mattered, including Akito.

Tohru woke up the next morning to find Yuki sitting by her bed.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing…I was just waiting for you to wake up so we can get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I think we should go do something today… just the two of us."

"What did you have in mind?" Tohru asked, still groggy.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to get out of this house, and I thought we should spend the day together since you were out of the house yesterday and all-"

"I'll get ready!" Tohru said cutting him off. Yuki smiled, gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her to get ready.

Tohru watched as Yuki left her room. Quickly getting out of bed, she ran to her closet to find what she was going to wear for their 'day date'. As she opened up the closet door, a little envelope fell to the ground. Tohru picked it up and examined it. There was nothing written on the front of it except for her own name. Other than that, the envelope was blank.

Tohru carefully opened the envelope and took out the little slip of paper. There wasn't much written on it, but perhaps it was for the better. Tohru read it quietly to herself.

'_Miss Honda,_

_Remember about what we talked about._

_Akito_'

Tohru crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the corner of her room. Tohru thought to herself: _What a creep! I can't believe he would do something like that! How did he manage to get it into my room without me noticing?_

Tohru quickly put the recent event in the back of her mind and continued to get ready.

A/N: isn't Akito such a jerk? Thanks to all who reviewed… I only got one question though… and to answer it… I can't say if this is going to have a happy ending or not! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Your reviews make me so happy!


	6. Train

Ahh... here is chapter 6! i really hope y'all enjoy it... this story might have to have a rating change (from T to M) in the next couple of chapters because of some stuff that is going to happen... (no lemons though...)

**Chapter 6: Train**

Yuki waited patiently for Tohru to come downstairs. He could hear her fussing upstairs. Yuki smiled to himself. Kyo walked past him and said, "What are you doing?"

Yuki looked up at the cat, "I'm waiting for Tohru… we're going out for the day."

Kyo nodded his head. The two boys sat in silence for a while in the kitchen.

"Did you talk to Kagura?" Yuki asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Isn't that what you did when you got off the roof last night?"

"How did you-?… Yes, I talked to her."

"And…?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Nevermind… why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Yuki got up to leave.

"Yuki… I am happy." Kyo said. Yuki looked at the carrot top for a second, with a blank stare. After a few seconds Yuki understood. Kyo finally saw Kagura not as just a pest, but as something more. Yuki could've sworn that a smile crept across Kyo's face.

"I'm glad." Yuki replied, returning his smile. Kyo left the kitchen to go sit on the roof, like he always did.

Tohru finished getting ready by putting on her shoes. She walked over to the mirror and took one last look at herself. She had decided to put on a plain pink top with spaghetti straps with a white skirt. After running a brush through her brown hair, she went downstairs to go meet with Yuki.

Yuki heard someone walking around upstairs and looked towards the stairs. Tohru walked downstairs gracefully and stopped at the bottom step where Yuki was waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded her head.

"What about breakfast? I should probably make it for Kyo and Shigure, and while I'm making theirs I could make ours too." Tohru said in a hurry.

"Don't worry about them." Yuki said taking Tohru's hand. Tohru felt guilty about leaving without making anyone breakfast, but as soon as the prince took her hand, her heart melted. She still got butterflies in her stomach whenever the two of them got near each other. As their fingers laced together they left the house.

"I need two tickets for the train going downtown please." Yuki said as they walked up to the ticket booth at the train station.

"Will you need it round trip or one way?" the clerk asked.

"Round trip please."

"Okay, your total is-"

"Just charge it." Yuki said, cutting her off.

"Okay sir."

"Did you take Shigure's credit card again?" Tohru asked with a giggle.

"Well… yes. It was just in case of an emergency!" Yuki said blushing.

"Maybe we shouldn't use this anymore today unless we absolutely have to." Tohru suggested.

"You're probably right…" Yuki said, taking back the card the clerk was handing to him.

"Your train leaves within the next 10 minutes. I suggest you take your seats immediately." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Yuki said grabbing Tohru's hand. Tohru gave the clerk a smile and followed Yuki who was already headed for the train.

Their seats were all the way in the back of the train. The cars on the train were only big enough to fit four people. There was only one other couple in that car, so they didn't have trouble finding their seats. When Yuki sat down he noticed the couple staring at them. The man looked up from his paper and nudged his wife, and she too looked up. Yuki tried not to pay any attention to them but the were so _annoying_.

"Look at them…" the man whispered to his wife, thinking he couldn't be heard.

"What about them dear?" the woman asked back.

"They must be in love, but they are way too young!"

"Oh, pish posh! There isn't an age on love!" Yuki wanted to thank the woman but he refrained. Just to prove a point, Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He felt Tohru's hand squeeze his back. The woman went back to knitting and the man reluctantly went back to reading his paper.

"Tohru… did you notice that those people were staring at us?" Yuki asked, making sure that he didn't make himself heard.

"No I didn't… are you sure they were looking at us?"

"I'm positive." The train worker walked into their car asking for everyone's tickets. Yuki handed him both of their tickets, to which the worker nodded in approval. The man that was sitting across from them handed him their tickets also.

"Excuse me sir… but you and your wife are sitting in the wrong seats." The worker said.

"Excuse me?" the man replied.

"You ticket says that you have train car number 27 seats 5 & 6. You are in car 26 seats 5 & 6." The woman looked at the seat number she was in and then looked at the train number which was listed above the door. Realizing their mistake she quickly apologized. Grabbing her stuff, she took her husband's arm and led him out of the car. Tipping his hat, the worker closed the door to the car and left Yuki and Tohru to a now empty car.

The train let out 2 long whistles and it left the station.

Tohru looked around at the once full car.

"You don't suppose that there are going to be any more people coming on this car do you?"

"I don't' think so, I mean we've already left the station."

"So we have a car all to ourselves?" Tohru asked.

"Yep…" Yuki started. Tohru turned to face him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We're going to have so much fun today." Tohru stated.

"I would've had fun even if it was just you and me in a desert, as long as I'm with you… I will always be okay." Tohru loved the way Yuki talked to her. Her stomach did a summersault and she felt the butterflies again.

Yuki moved the hair that was now covering Tohru's eyes. His fingertips gently swept across her cheeks sending a chill down her spine. Her skin was so soft and flawless.

Putting her hands around his neck, they both knew what was coming. Yuki leaned in to kiss Tohru, who let herself be kissed. There was a knock on the train car's door so their kiss had to be shortened.

"It's open!" Tohru exclaimed. In walked the stewardess with a cart full of snacks.

"Did you two want anything?" she asked. Yuki looked at Tohru looking for an answer.

"I don't want anything." Tohru said.

"No thanks." Yuki added. The stewardess smiled and left the car. Yuki looked at Tohru and started to giggle.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing… it just seems that today, everyone is trying to get in our business, first that couple and now that lady!"

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

"Well first, we could get back to where we left off…" Yuki pulled Tohru in for another kiss. Yuki's tongue was familiar with Tohru's mouth by now, but there was always something knew that he found out about her every time they kissed. Which was okay, because he wanted to know _everything_ about her. Each time they kissed each other, Tohru got less and less tense, meaning she was getting more and more comfortable with Yuki.

Yuki moved her arms around Tohru's waist, to let him feel the warmth of her body against his. When he did, Yuki felt a slight tingle throughout his body, an oh-too-familiar tingle.

"Yuki!" was all Tohru could manage to say before he turned into a little rat. A cloud of white smoke filled the train car. When it cleared, Yuki the rat was sitting on the edge of his seat. Tohru picked him up and held him in the palm of her hand.

"Why did you do that? You knew you were going to transform!" Tohru said, a smile ran across her face.

"I needed that. Besides, I was kinda hoping that this time would be different, that I didn't have to transform and be a stupid little rat."

"You may be a little rat, but you're not stupid. But whatever you want to call yourself, I still fell in love with you."

"Even the rat?" Yuki asked.

"Even the rat." Tohru replied. Yuki felt the same tingle again, he was changing back into his human form.

"Tohru… I'm going to change back…I need you to make sure that no one comes in here!" Tohru nodded and quickly got up and blocked the door. There was a small little window that had a curtain in which you could cover it up if needed. Tohru just kept a look out to make sure that nobody would want to come in here.

A cloud of white smoke once again engulfed the room, making it harder for Tohru to see out the window. She heard Yuki searching around for his clothes. After about a minute, Yuki was fully clothed.

An announcement came over the loud speaker, "Attention riders! In another ten minutes we will be arriving at out destination. Thank you for riding!"

"How long has it been since we've been on this train?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked down at his watch.

"We've been on here for about 45-50 minutes." Yuki replied.

"Has it really almost been an hour since we left our house?"

"I guess so…"

"Look Yuki! I can see downtown from here!" Tohru exclaimed as she went over to the window and gazed outside. Yuki smiled and looked at his beloved Tohru.

"It's as if you've never seen the city before…," Yuki said.

"Well of course I've been to the city! Well, not since my mom died…" Tohru's voice trailed off. Yuki realized his mistake and quickly went to Tohru's side to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Tohru… I didn't realize it!" Yuki said trying to cover his mistake.

"How could you have possibly realized? You wouldn't have known… don't worry about it… I'm actually looking forward to going to see the city again. It's really been so long." Tohru wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Tohru thought of the picture of her mom that was tucked away in her purse. _'I hope you can forgive me mom…_' Tohru found herself thinking to herself as the city grew nearer and nearer.

Yuki felt really bad for touching a sensitive spot in Tohru's memories. He couldn't believe that he did such a stupid thing. He was going to make it up to her today while they were downtown.

"Don't cry…," Yuki said wiping off the new tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm not crying!" Tohru said, frantically wiping off her face.

"You're too beautiful to cry, and when you do it makes me unhappy…" Yuki explained. Tohru was caught on his words… _did he just say I was beautiful?_

Tohru put a smile on her face and took Yuki's hand in hers.

"I love you so much Yuki."

"I love you too Tohru." The train began to slow down and another announcement came over the speakers.

"Attention riders! We have just arrived to our destination! Please remain seated until we have entered the station, thank you and enjoy the rest of your day!"

Yuki and Tohru got off the train, their fingers intertwined.

"Where are we going to go first?" Tohru asked excitedly as they walked toward the main street.

"What ever you want to do."

A/N: isn't Yuki amazing? well i kinda have a favor to ask y'all... i'm not sure if i should have a happy or a sad ending... tell me what you think! someone suggested that i should have a sad ending but then write a sequel...let me know what you think!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! These reviews mean SOOOOOOOOOO much to me you have no idea. It's because of my faithful reviewers that make me keep writing this so THANKS SO MUCH! much luv!

XOXO

bubbles078


	7. A Day Out

Okay everybody… here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! 

**Chapter 7: A Day Out**

It was only an hour since they got off the train but the day was perfect. It was as if they were a normal couple out for a day in the city. They were pretty much a normal couple except for that one of them turns into a rat whenever a girl hugs them.

"Oh it's just how I remembered it!" Tohru exclaimed as they walked past venders with cars filled with everything you could think of. A vender that was selling jewelry was shouting sales and the types of diamonds he had.

"EVERY ITEM AT LEAST 20 OFF! COME TAKE THIS OFFER WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Tohru's eyes went over to the cart and eyed a silver chain necklace with a single diamond as its charm. Tohru quickly looked at what the other venders were selling because she didn't want Yuki to notice that she wanted anything, but it was too late. Yuki noticed.

"Yuki I'm going to go and get some food for us, wait right here for me okay?" Tohru said while pointing over to the cart that was selling rice balls.

"I'll wait for you right here." Yuki promised. Tohru gave Yuki's hand a quick squeeze and walked over to the food cart.

As soon as she was preoccupied Yuki went over to the jeweler cart. He immediately knew what necklace she was admiring. It was the only one like it.

"Excuse me sir… how much does this necklace cost?" Yuki asked, while pointing to the same necklace Tohru liked so much.

"Thank you for your business miss." The vender at the food stand said as she gave Tohru her change. Tohru stepped aside while she put her change in her purse. She turned to where she left Yuki and began to walk over towards him.

Yuki stuffed the newly purchased necklace into his pocket. He had decided against using Shigure's credit card because he wanted this gift to Tohru to be from him. He couldn't wait until dinner because that was when he was planning on giving it to her.

He smiled as he saw his onigiri coming back from buying their snacks. Tohru pulled out the rice balls and gave Yuki his. They sat down on a bench and ate their snack. The rice balls were good, but not as good as Tohru's. There was something different about them. It was as if there was something missing from them. Yuki figured it was Tohru's tender- loving care.

"What did you want to do now?" Tohru asked as she finished up her rice ball.

"Whatever you want to do." Yuki responded.

"We could just walk around town until we find something we want to do." Tohru suggested. Yuki nodded his head and took Tohru by the hand. They walked for a while in silence, just taking everything in. Yuki put his hand into his pocket and held Tohru's necklace. He couldn't wait until he saw the smile on her face when he gave it to her.

"What are you smiling about?" Tohru asked playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, quickly taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Well you were just smiling and I wanted to know what was so funny." Tohru said, looking straight at him.

"Nothing!" Yuki lied. _She'll understand later at dinner._

"You're amazing you know that?" Tohru said with a smile as her gaze went back to looking ahead.

"Well I'm glad you think so." Yuki replied. Tohru giggled and gave Yuki's hand another gentle squeeze. Yuki squeezed her hand back.

Later that day

A big banner stretched across from one side of the street to the other. It read: _Summer Festival Saturday and Sunday Only_.

"Yuki look! A festival! Do you want to go?" Tohru asked practically begging him to go.

"Only if you want to." Yuki said, giving in to her. Tohru smiled and remembered the last time she went to a festival. It was with her mother.

The festival was packed with people. There were many game booths, and there were at least 7 different rides there.

"What do you want to go one first?" Yuki asked.

"Can we go on the bumper cars?" Tohru suggested.

"Of course…. But don't think that I'm not going to bump into you just because you are my girlfriend. That only means that I am going to bump you harder!" Yuki played.

"Well you haven't seen me and my bumper car skills." Tohru said.

"Bumper car skills?"

"Yeah, my bumper car skills. Haven't you seen anyone with them?"

"No I can't say that I have. You're going to be the first one to show me them, as long as I am not bumping into you more!" Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and walked over to the bumper cars. There wasn't a lot of people in line, so they didn't have to wait long until they got on the ride.

As Yuki and Tohru took their separate cars Yuki called out to Tohru, "Just you wait until we start to go. You'll be sorry that you wanted to go on these!"

"I think you'll be the one that's sorry! Don't forget… bumper car skills." Tohru was behind Yuki and they waited anxiously for the ride to start. The cars were turned on and they began.

Tohru tried to pass other riders so she could catch up to Yuki. As Yuki tried to take the inside corner around the track, his car got stuck on the tire that made it an easy corner to pass, and he had a hard time getting free. Also, Yuki was laughing too hard to even concentrate on what he was doing.

Tohru noticed that Yuki was stuck and took the opportunity to make her move. She drove up behind him and rammed her car into the back of his.

"HEY!" Yuki managed to say.

"I told you to watch out for my skills." Tohru said as she drove past him. Yuki finally got un-stuck and drove after her. _It's on now Tohru!_ Tohru looked behind her and saw Yuki trying to catch up with her. She purposely slowed down her car so he could at least have a chance of ramming her into a wall or something. Besides, he looked so _cute_ when he was trying to catch up with her she couldn't help but give him a little hand.

Yuki took the opportunity to bump Tohru as soon as he could. He knew she was purposely slowing down so he could ram into her, but it didn't matter. He just had to get her back.

As soon as Yuki was closer to her car, Tohru sped up again. She wasn't going to make it _that_ easy to hit her car. She suddenly stopped her car in the middle of the track, causing Yuki to come crashing into her car. Tohru couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Looking back at Yuki and seeing him with that look of shock on his face was _priceless._

All the cars stopped and the couple made their way towards the exit.

"I cannot believe that you ran into me like that!" Yuki exclaimed as they walked out of the bumper car ride.

"What did I tell you? I love the bumper cars! Where do you want to go next?"

"Where ever you want to go." Yuki said.

"Actually, it's already towards dinnertime, and I am sorta hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Tohru said, glancing at her watch.

"Sure… did you want to go out or get something here? Either way is fine, but you can choose."

"Maybe we should just eat here. We're not really dressed for any restaurants… our clothes are too dirty for that. It'd probably be easier if we just ate here." Tohru suggested.

"Okay… what did you want to eat? I'll go and get it for you."

"Um… surprise me! You know what I like… I'll wait for you over here. I'll get us a picnic table or something." Tohru said. Yuki gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked towards the food venders.

There wasn't much selection at the venders, but he did have a choice between pizza, corndogs, and hamburgers. The hamburger didn't even look like real meat, so Yuki thought that pizza was the best choice.

Tohru waited for Yuki to come back at a picnic table that overlooked the water. The water was so calm and peaceful it almost looked fake. The last time she looked at this water was when she last came to the festival, and that was with her mom.

-Begin Flashback-

"_Mommy? Is that water real?"_

"_Of course… why wouldn't it be?"_

"_It just doesn't look like it is…"_

"_That's what makes it so beautiful, don't you think baby?"_

"_Yes… it does! Like it's too good to be true."_

"_Now you see it… sometimes the things that are most valuable in life are the ones that seem too good to be true. You can't disturb them otherwise they will loose their value."_

-End Flashback-

"The things that are too good to be true…" Tohru started as she thought of Yuki. '_Would you have thought the same thing about Yuki, mom?' _ Tohru thought to herself. She quickly opened her purse and glanced at the picture that never left her side.

Yuki paid for the food and walked over to Tohru. She was looking towards the ground, like she was hiding something. Yuki faintly heard Tohru whisper, "I think that you would have mom." Yuki knew she needed her space for a little bit so he pretended to look at something that caught his attention.

As soon as she put the picture away he walked over to her with their food.

"All they had was pizza… all of the other food didn't look edible." Yuki explained.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it! Pizza is fine!" Tohru said as she tried to stifle back tears. While they ate their pizza Yuki took notice to how uncomfortable she seemed and decided that it was about time to give Tohru her necklace.

"Tohru, you know that I love you with all of my heart, that you mean more to me than life itself." Tohru nodded.

"Words could never explain how much you really mean to me. You've seen me as more than just the stupid rat. You've seen past that and found the true me, the me that wanted to be loved for so long. Close your eyes." Yuki said with sincerity. Tohru looked at him with puzzlement.

"You do trust me, right?" Yuki asked.

"With all my heart and soul."

"Good. Close your eyes." Tohru did as she was told without hesitation.

"No peeking!" Yuki played.

"I promise I won't!"

Yuki went into his pocket and brought out the necklace. The diamond sparkled because of all the lights from the rides. Yuki undid the clasp and crept behind Tohru who still had her eyes tightly closed. He gently placed the necklace around her neck, careful not to make it noticeable. He went under her hair, ever so carefully, and clasped the chain together. Walking back to his side of the table he looked at Tohru. There wasn't a more beautiful girl in the world.

"Okay… open your eyes!" Yuki said as dramatically as he could. Tohru looked around, but found nothing.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, feeling stupid.

"Follow me." Yuki took hold of Tohru's arm and led her to a mirror that was close to the fun house. Tohru looked into the mirror and her eyes fell upon the diamond necklace that now lay on her chest.

"Oh Yuki! It's wonderful! You didn't have to spend so much money on me!" Tohru said.

"I wanted you to have it."

"This is the same necklace I saw earlier… how did you know that I wanted this one?"

"I just know these things… do you like it?" Yuki asked. Tohru was at a loss for words. She never received anything so nice from anyone in her life. Tohru found the perfect way to show Yuki how grateful she was.

Tohru turned to Yuki and locked him into a deep kiss. She didn't care how many people were looking at them. All of a sudden, none of that mattered to her. All that she cared about at that very second was Yuki.

Tohru was the one that pulled away first.

"I'm glad you like it." Yuki said after their kiss.

"It means so much to me."

Yuki took Tohru by the hand, and walked towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Did you want to go on this?" Yuki asked while he pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

"Sure." Tohru said.

As they got on their car the ride started to take them up. The ride overlooked the whole festival. A lot of the people that were there earlier had left and a whole crowd of new people were piling in for the firework show that was supposed to take place in a little while.

"It's so peaceful up here." Tohru said as they made their descent from the top of the wheel.

"It is…," Yuki said admiring the scenery.

"This has been one of the most amazing days in my entire life Yuki."

"One of the most?" Yuki played.

"Yes… one of the most."

"What was the most amazing day in your life then?" Yuki questioned.

"The day I came across your house." Tohru said as her mind went back to the day the two of the first met. Shigure had been showing her the mini- zodiac replicas he had set out to dry.

"Do you know which is the most amazing time in my life?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Tell me."

"The night we shared out first kiss." Yuki's mind went back to the night they had shared their first kiss. Tohru had been crying at the remembrance of her mom.

"I remember that night like it was yesterday." Tohru admitted.

"Do you?"

"Of course! How can I forget?" Tohru said, blushing. The Ferris Wheel made it's way up again. The sun began to set, making the sky a pinkish-orange.

"It's always so beautiful." Tohru said referring to the sunset.

"It's one of many things that are always beautiful." Yuki said referring to Tohru.

"Look… the sun is setting." Tohru said with a smile. Yuki took Tohru's left hand and held it tightly. He leaned in and kissed Tohru deeply as the firework show began.

Yuki and Tohru walked off the ride hand-in-hand. They got closer to the firework show so they didn't have to worry about anyone's head being in the way. The fireworks blazed colors of deep red and bright white. Two fireworks lit up the whole sky. Tohru leaned on Yuki as they sat down on a bench, and that's how they stayed for the rest of the show.

About 30 minutes later, when the show ended, they got up and started to leave the festival.

"Tohru what time is it?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked at her watch and said, "9:45… why?"

"We're going to miss our train! There is now way we're going to make it to the other side of town in 5 minutes!"

A/N: there it is! Do you think that they are going to make it in time? Good question… you'll have to wait until I post next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I especially thank those who took part in my random poll. It was such a great help. I have the answer but I can't tell y'all what it is! Where is the fun in that? You guys are amazing! Well until next time,

Bubbles078 xoxox


	8. An Unexpected Stay

CHAPTER 8! This is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers!

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Stay**

"Tohru! We need to run faster!" Yuki shouted as they ran past people, in an attempt to make it back to the train station in time.

"Yuki! We're never going to make it!" Tohru said back, making an effort to keep up with Yuki.

The couple made their way down the street, bumping into many people in their attempts.

"Sorry!" Tohru said as she bumped into a young child.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the train station, gasping for breath. Yuki ran up to the ticket window and tried to talk to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Please sir… can you tell me if the train back to Tokyo has left yet?"

"Um… yes it left about 5 minutes ago."

"Is there any way to get back to Tokyo at this time of night?" Yuki asked, in search for answers.

"No… not at this time of night. The buses stopped making their routes about an hour ago."

"So there is nothing you can do for me so we can get back home tonight?" Yuki asked.

"Not tonight."

"What about these train tickets? They were for that train that just left!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I can exchange them for tickets to a train that leaves tomorrow morning if you would like."

"And how much is that going to cost?" Yuki asked. Tohru, who had been standing there quietly, moved closer to Yuki.

"I'll tell you what mister," the ticket salesman started, "I will exchange these tickets for you free of charge. Under one condition."

"Anything!" Yuki said.

"You take this young lady to a hotel immediately, you can't stay outside all night you know!"

Yuki looked at Tohru and gave her a reassuring look.

"I will." Yuki said as he handed the man his now-worthless tickets. As the salesman exchanged the tickets Yuki gave Tohru a reassuring smile.

"There you go sir." Yuki took the tickets and put them into his pocket.

"Thank you so much." Tohru said as Yuki pulled her away from the ticket window.

"I can't believe we missed our train." Tohru said as they left the station.

"We are going to have to call Shigure and let him know that we're not going to be back until tomorrow morning." Yuki said. Tohru nodded her head.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Tohru asked as they wandered about the streets, putting her fingertips on her necklace. Yuki took Tohru by the hand and looked over into her eyes, "Don't worry about that. Let me take care of everything." Tohru knew Yuki was being honest when he said that, as Yuki always was.

"Okay." Tohru said after nodding her head.

Later that night

Yuki led Tohru into a hotel after about 20 minutes of walking around town. Yuki walked up to the reception desk and rang the bell for service. A receptionist assisted them immediately.

"How may I help you two?" she asked, looking at Yuki.

"We are going to need a room, just for tonight." Yuki responded.

"Well let me see what I can do for you…," the receptionist started to type some things onto her computer. A few moments later she looked up from her screen a smile on her face.

"Well fortunately for you we have one bedroom left… are you two going to share a room?"

Yuki looked at Tohru with puzzlement. How come he had never thought of that before? Tohru looked back at Yuki, a questionable look was on her face.

"If that's the only room you have left… then we'll take it." Yuki said.

"Okay! Here is your room key," She said as she handed him the key, "You room number is 568. It's on the 3rd floor."

Yuki took the key, thanked the receptionist and led Tohru to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator to come to the first floor, Tohru received a reassuring look from Yuki. It was his way of telling her that everything was going to work out fine. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. Tohru pushed the 3rd floor button and the doors closed again.

As they got off the elevator they made their way through the halls to try to find their room.

"Here we go… number 568." Yuki said as he put the key into the slot. The room was beautifully furnished and very cozy.

"I should probably call Shigure now." Yuki said as she made her way over to the phone. Tohru wandered around, examining their rooms. The phone rang 3 times before Shigure answered.

"Shigure? I'm sorry… did I wake you up?"

"No Yuki… where are you guys? I thought you guys were supposed to some in an hour ago! Where are you?" Shigure sounded worried.

"Tohru and I missed our train back to Tokyo so we are going to have to spend the night in a hotel. We just wanted to call you to let you know that we are okay and that we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"You _missed_ your train, huh?"

"Yes…" Yuki wondered where Shigure was going with this.

"I see… well Yuki it looks like you have yourself in a pretty good situation, you naughty, naughty boy."

Yuki hung up the phone on Shigure. _Why would he ever think something so foul of me? Oh yeah… that's the sort of person he is…_ Yuki looked over at Tohru who was standing in the doorway to a room.

"What are you looking at?" Yuki asked as he walked over to Tohru to see what she was looking at.

"There is only one bed. You can have it! I'll just sleep on the couch or something…" Tohru didn't finish her sentence. Yuki had put his index finger over her lips.

"Why would you do that? You know very well that I am going to sleep on the couch tonight." Tohru knew that there was no use fighting with Yuki, because once he had his mind set… he wasn't going to change it.

"Now why don't you take a nice hot bath and get freshened up. I'll get us situated out here." Yuki said as he motioned towards the bathroom. Kissing her forehead, Yuki went to get some extra pillows from the front desk. Tohru watched him leave, a smile was on her face.

When Yuki got back with the pillows, Tohru was still taking a bath. He could hear her humming softly in the background to a tune he didn't recognize. He placed the pillows on the couch and sat down. Tohru's humming ceased and her water was turned off. A few moments later Tohru walked out of the bathroom, her wet hair clinging to her back. She was wearing one of the robes they supply in the bathroom, and the sudden sight of Yuki sitting on the couch scared her a little. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Yuki said, laughter escaped his mouth.

"It's okay…," Tohru said walking over to him.

"Why don't you sit down here?" Yuki asked pointing to the couch. Tohru sat down next to Yuki and realized how close she was to his face, his body.

Tohru looked at Yuki's face up and down a few times. He did the same.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable with me." Yuki explained.

"Why would you say something like that?" Tohru asked.

"You know… with this whole situation and all, I just want you to relax."

"I am!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"We should probably get to sleep now… it's already quarter to eleven and we have to get up early tomorrow morning." Yuki pointed out as he checked the clock.

Tohru's eyes followed his gaze and realized that it was really getting to be late.

"Okay… well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tohru said, getting up. She walked over to her room to get some extra sheets from her bed for Yuki to sleep on. A few seconds later Tohru reappeared from her room with a few sheets. She began to make up Yuki's bed on the couch.

While making Yuki's bed, Tohru felt a hand rest on her waist. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned around to find Yuki almost 2 inches from her face.

"You worry too much about what everybody else needs. You need to focus your attention on some of your needs." Tohru felt herself blush. Both of Yuki's hands were now around Tohru's waist. Tohru looked down at her waist and brought her right hand up to touch her necklace.

Yuki brought Tohru in closer so that they were no more than 1 inch from each other. Tohru could feel Yuki's steady rhythmic breathing on her face. Both oh their eyes met and locked for the first time since they arrived at the hotel.

"Let me worry about you for a while." Yuki said just before he kissed her. Tohru moved her hands from her necklace to around Yuki's neck. The way Yuki kissed her, Tohru knew that he truly wanted to protect her with everything he was.

Yuki pulled away and said, "Goodnight Tohru."

"Goodnight Yuki." Tohru walked into her room but had a hard time falling asleep. There were so many things were on her mind.

_Oh mom… I am so sure that you would've liked Yuki. Too bad you never had the chance to meet him… Please watch over us mom. _Tohru thought to herself.

She quietly got out of bed and walked over to the doorway and peeked around the corner to see what Yuki was up to. He was peacefully sleeping on the couch, all sprawled out. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, like nothing in his life was wrong.

Tohru crept back to her bed and had no trouble falling asleep this time.

The next day Yuki woke up first. He moved around their room quietly so he wouldn't wake up Tohru before she needed to. There was another hour before their train left for Tokyo.

Yuki peeked into Tohru's room to find her happily asleep. Remembering what happened last time when he was peeking into her room, Yuki closed the door quietly and went back to the couch until Tohru woke up herself.

About 20 minutes later a still-half-asleep Tohru emerged from her bedroom. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki." Tohru said through a yawn.

"Morning Tohru." Yuki replied.

"What time is it?" Tohru asked.

"It's about 9:30… our train leaves in forty minutes." Yuki replied. Tohru nodded her head and went back into her room to get dressed in the clothes she was wearing yesterday.

As they checked out at the front desk Tohru glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We are going to have to leave as soon as we check out Yuki."

"Why don't you call Shigure and let him know that we are going to be home before noon." Yuki suggested. Tohru went over to a pay phone and dialed Shigure's number.

"Hello?" Kyo said after 2 rings.

"Kyo? Is Shigure home?" Tohru asked.

"No. He went out somewhere this morning, but he said he'd be back before you guys got here. What happened to you guys?"

"Well all that happened was that we missed our train yesterday, but everything is okay now. I just wanted to call and let you know that we'll be back before noon." Tohru looked up and saw Yuki waiting for her. "Kyo listen… I have to go but I'll see you soon!"

"When you get back could you make some food for us?" Kyo asked.

"Sure… why?" Tohru asked.

"Shigure tried to make us dinner last night… but it was SO TERRIBLE!" Kyo said.

"Sure Kyo. I have to go now…I'll see you when we get home!" Kyo said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Tohru walked over to Yuki and they left the hotel.

They arrived at the train station with 10 minutes to spare. They boarded the train and found their seats. They were with another couple again, but it was okay.

As they sat down the couple looked up from what they were doing but said nothing. They were younger than the first couple by at least 15 years.

Tohru looked at Yuki with more respect than before. He didn't try to take advantage of her while she was asleep last night, and she respected him for that. She knew at that moment that Yuki Sohma was the perfect guy for her. She couldn't be happy unless she shared her life with him.

"What is it" Yuki asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing…" Tohru said, leaning back on Yuki, careful not to make him transform. She could tell that Yuki was trying not to embrace her. She could tell that this simple position was not enough for him, he wanted to hold her.

"Don't worry about it." Tohru said, hoping that Yuki understood what she was talking about. Yuki understood because he took his left arm and placed it gently on her hip.

"Tohru? Yuki? Is that you?" Shigure said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's us!" Tohru responded.

"Oh Tohru! We were so worried about you!" Shigure said as he emphasized every word.

"Glad to see you too Shigure." Yuki added.

"Hello Yuki!" Shigure said, as if he didn't forget him. Kyo walked into the kitchen and a look of relief spread across his face.

"Tohru! Finally!" Kyo exclaimed. Tohru smiled at him and began to make lunch.

"What is that all about?" Yuki asked.

"When I talked to Kyo earlier, he asked me to make lunch when I got back." Tohru answered happily. Kyo sweatdropped.

"And why would Kyo be hungry? I fed him while you were gone!" Shigure complained. Kyo, having common sense, went up to the roof. Shigure, still wanting answers, followed him.

"What was wrong with my cooking?" Shigure questioned as he followed Kyo up to the roof.

"Those two will never change." Yuki said. Tohru was already making lunch for everybody.

"What did I tell you about worrying over everybody?" Yuki asked as he walked over to her.

"I know I know…"

"Let me handle this." Yuki offered. Kyo walked back into the kitchen, trying to get away from Shigure, who was still following him. When he heard what Yuki said he sweatdropped.

"Don't let that damn rat cook! Tohru just please make us some lunch." Kyo begged. Tohru smiled and continued her cooking. Her mind began to wander, thinking about a bunch of different things. The time when Yuki and her shared their first kiss, the past few days, her mom, and the encounter with Akito crossed her mind.

"Yuki?" Tohru hesitated.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"I need to tell you something." Tohru said meekly.

"Okay." Yuki replied, not knowing what to expect.

"A couple of days ago…" Tohru started.

"What happened?" Yuki said with worry.

They both heard their front door open and close harshly. Then footsteps that were faint grew louder as they approached the kitchen.

"What was it you were about to tell Yuki, Tohru?" Tohru recognized that voice. She looked up slowly from the floor and found no one other than Akito, standing in the doorframe, waiting for an answer.

A/N: Baka cliffhangers! I always hate when people leave their chapters with a cliffhanger… sorry! Did y'all think I forgot about Akito? Of course not! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I appreciate every single review! I love you guys so much! Until next time, bubbles078


	9. Moving Out

Chapter 9 is up! I decided to be nice to you guys, (considering I normally update once a week) because this is really getting intense and I didn't want to leave you hanging! (I know… I'm amazing!) lol… well enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Moving Out**

Tohru stared dumbly into Akito's face, her whole body frozen.

"I'm waiting for an answer Miss Honda." Akito repeated.

"What is he talking about?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Did you want to tell him Tohru or did you want me to do it?" Akito asked Tohru.

"I think I'd rather hear it from Tohru, Akito." Yuki replied for her. Yuki turned to Tohru.

"What is going on?" Yuki seemed more scared now.

"A couple of days ago, when I was coming back from Uo's house…" Tohru started before Yuki cut her off.

"They day you went to Uo's house… Akito was here at our house too…," Yuki turned to Akito, "What did you say to her?"

"I thought you wanted to hear it from your dear Tohru… please continue Miss Honda." Akito said. Tohru looked at Akito, then looked back down at the floor.

"I ran into Akito on the way home and…" Tohru was cut off again, but this time it was because of Kyo (followed closely by Shigure) walking into the kitchen. Kyo stopped walking which caused Shigure to bump into him.

"Oh hello!" Shigure said humbly as he greeted Akito.

"Shigure…Kyo… nice to see you again." Kyo didn't reply.

"What are you doing here?" Shigure asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"I just wanted to stop by and have a little chat with these two if you don't mind." Akito said pointing to Tohru and Yuki.

"Akito… I'm not too sure now is the right time." Shigure replied.

"And why not?"

"It's-… it's just not a good time." Shigure tried. He looked over at Tohru and Yuki. He noticed the necklace Tohru was still wearing and noticed it was pure silver. He figured that Yuki must've given it to her.

"It'll only be a few minutes. I promise." Akito said with a smile. He put his arms around the young couple and led them outside. Shigure took his eyes off of the necklace and watched as Akito led Yuki and Tohru out of the house. "We'll be back shortly!" Akito yelled to Shigure and Kyo as he headed out the door.

"I don't think this is going to end well." Kyo said as their front door closed.

"You're probably right. But I think that whatever happens, everything will be okay in the end."

"What do you mean by 'whatever happens'?" Kyo asked. Shigure didn't answer. Kyo looked at his face, searching for an answer.

"You don't think that he'd erase Tohru's memories, do you?" Kyo asked.

"Knowing Akito… anything is a possibility."

"Then how can that turn out okay?"

"You'll see." Shigure said, grinning.

"But after Hatori erases Tohru's memories, she won't be able to remember anything about us."

"Didn't anyone tell you? You can't forget your first love." Shigure said poetically. Kyo looked at Shigure strangely.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked. Shigure shrugged his shoulders and left Kyo in an empty kitchen.

"Akito, I think you should just leave." Yuki said as they finally came to a stop.

"I believe I made it perfectly clear that I don't want you two seeing each other anymore."

"Why not Akito? Why is it that if you can't be happy, none of us can?" Yuki said sternly.

"Yuki, you have this whole thing backwards."

"How so?"

"I tried to break you two off before any of you got too serious about each other. But it seems to me that you didn't want to take my advice."

"You can't just change the way people feel about each other, Akito."

"I think I can… it has happened before you know, or did you forget? Should I refresh your memory?" Akito said, about 2 inched from Yuki's face.

"You took away the one thing that meant the most to Hatori! You just love the fact that everyone in this family fears you! Well guess what Akito? I am not afraid of you!" Yuki yelled.

"What was that?" Akito said, enraged.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Yuki yelled ten times louder than before.

"Oh you're not, are you?"

"There is nothing to afraid of! You're just a power-hungry jerk who likes to control people's lives!" Yuki was getting really angry with Akito. Who did he think he was anyway?

Akito obviously had enough with Yuki and moved on to Tohru.

"And what do you think about all of this?" Akito asked.

"Um…" Tohru whimpered.

"Okay… answer this: Do you really love Yuki?"

"Of course!" Tohru said defensively.

"I mean… do you _really _love Yuki."

"Where are you going with this?" Yuki asked.

"Hush! Just answer the question Tohru." Akito hissed. The way Akito said her name made Tohru's skin crawl.

"With all of my heart."

"Would you rather see yourself happy, or would you rather see Yuki happy?"

"Um…"

"That's not fair!" Yuki said.

"SHUT UP! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RAT!"

"Yuki." Tohru answered.

"So you'd rather see Yuki happy. Even if he was with another girl?" Akito asked. Tohru looked over at Yuki. Tears were forming in her eyes, making it hard to see.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what I think will make Yuki happy?"

"What?" Tohru replied hesitantly.

"You not being in his life anymore." Akito responded.

"Shut the _hell_ up Akito… Tohru is the _only_ thing worth living for in my life."

"You think so? Tell me Yuki, " Akito started to move towards Yuki, "Did you _really_ have this many problems in your life before Tohru came into it?"

"As a matter of fact… yes. _You_ were always the person causing all of it too! The reason why my life sucked before I met Tohru was because of you! But then one person walked into my life and totally changed it. I had no idea the impact one person can have on your life."

"Well isn't that sweet?" Akito mocked.

"I am so sick of you controlling my life… why can't I just have the one thing that means the most to me?" Yuki said, while tears were forming in his eyes.

"Yuki… don't cry." Tohru said as a single tear ran down her cheek. She attempted to walk over to Yuki but was stopped by Akito. He had grabbed her wrist and was holding it tightly causing her to wince in pain.

"If it wasn't for you, then Yuki wouldn't be in this mess." Akito accused.

"Don't listen to him Tohru…," Yuki said. He felt his knees becoming weak, so he knelt o the ground for support.

"Look at him. He's crying and it's all because of you!" Tohru looked over at Yuki. She was helpless, and she couldn't do anything to comfort him. She tried to free herself from Akito's grasp, but the harder she tried to get away, the tighter Akito's grip got. More tears started to form in her eyes and it seemed that every time she wiped one away, two more took its place.

"Do you want to hear what I think we should do to solve this problem?" Akito asked.

"NO!" Yuki spat, "I don't care what you have to say, because whatever it is nobody wants to hear it!"

"How noble of you Yuki. I've never seen you so set on something." Akito said loosening his grip on Tohru's wrist. Tohru pulled herself free and ran to comfort Yuki. She kneeled at his side and wrapped her arms loosely around him, so he wouldn't transform.

"It was a good fight you put up today Yuki, but it was for nothing. Do you know why?" Yuki looked up at Akito.

"Because nothing you say matters. Whatever I say goes." Akito answered his own question.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki questioned.

"It means that your little girlfriend has spent too much time in this house, and her time has finally come to leave."

Yuki walked Tohru into the house. Kyo was still waiting in the kitchen for them to come in form being outside.

"What is going on?" Kyo asked when he saw tears running down Tohru's face. Kyo noticed that Yuki had tears too.

"It's that damn Akito. He wants Tohru to leave this house for good."

"Well is she going to stay at the main house?" Kyo questioned.

"C'mon Kyo… this is _Akito_ we're talking about… he doesn't want her in out lives anymore either."

"What!" Kyo said standing up and walking quickly over to Yuki and Tohru. She had tried to dry her tears but they just kept on coming, no matter what she did.

"Akito said he was coming in two hours to pick her up." Yuki explained. Kyo looked over at Tohru and wrapped one arm around her. How can the best thing that has happened in their lived suddenly be taken away?

Tohru felt as if her body was shutting down. She didn't know what she was thinking anymore. She couldn't believe that she was leaving, just like that.

"I probably should go and start packing." Tohru said between tears. She ran up to her room and started to sob heavily in her pillow.

Shigure walked into the kitchen with a look of worry on his face, "What is going on here? Why was Tohru crying?" Shigure looked around to fine that Akito was no longer at his house.

"What do you think happened?" Kyo asked.

"I knew having her here for so long was too good to be true." Shigure said.

"I can't believe she's leaving!" Yuki whispered like it was a secret.

Tohru got up enough strength to start to pack all of her things away. She took out all of the clothes from her closet and set them on her bed. She had no desire to fold any of her clothes, but it had to be done.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Tohru replied as happily as she could muster. In walked none other than Yuki.

"Yuki!.. what are you doing in here?" Tohru asked as she folded a skirt.

"I can't believe you're really leaving." All of the happiness Tohru possibly had disappeared from her at that second.

"I know…," Tohru said picking up another skirt to fold. Yuki closed the door behind him and walked over to Tohru's bed slowly.

"Did you want any help?" Yuki asked. Tohru shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Tohru's tears were coming back again. She sat down on her bed. Yuki sat down next to her and let Tohru cry softly into his shoulder.

"What is going to happen?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know." Yuki replied.

"I don't want anything to happen to us." Tohru said.

"Me either… but once Akito says something… he means it."

"I know… I just wish there was something we could do about it."

"We could run away!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"You know… we could get on the next train going anywhere! We'd be far away from Akito so nothing could happen to us!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No Yuki. We can't run away from Akito." Tohru answered.

"Why not?"

"Because cowards run away from their problems, instead of facing them. I think people like to take the easy out of things by running away, but the stronger people in life stand up to challenges and take them head on." Tohru explained.

Yuki had to admire Tohru for this. If you were to look at her you never would have guessed that she could have such a strong heart.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Yuki asked.

"No I would never want to leave you… but running away will only make it worse."

"I just don't understand why Akito won't leave us alone."

"I'm sure he has his reasons…" Tohru replied.

"I still can't believe you're leaving… after all of this time."

"It's kinda scary huh? I am really going to miss you, Yuki."

"I am going to miss you too." Yuki looked deep into Tohru's eyes. He could tell that she was scared. Yuki tried to think of a way to get rid of the horrible feelings that crowded Tohru's heart. To show her that he cared, Yuki kissed her. This, out of all of the kisses they've shared, was the deepest. Yuki knew that this was probably going to be the last kiss they shard together, so he was going to make it count.

Tears were forming in Tohru's eyes as Yuki kissed her. She didn't want to leave, and neither did he.

Tohru reluctantly pulled away. She noticed that there were tears in Yuki's eyes too.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." Yuki said as he fought back tears.

"I love you, Yuki. I have never felt this way before I met you. You've changed my life in a way that no one has done before." Tohru said as tears rolled down her face.

"I wish I could hold you." Yuki said with disappointment.

"I wish you could too, but you don't have to hold me for me to know that you care for me. I know that you do."

"It's not the same though."

Shigure knocked on the door and Tohru let him in.

"Tohru… Akito will be here soon. Make sure you have everything."

"Okay Shigure." Tohru said with a fake smile. Shigure gently closed the door behind him as he left.

"Did you want any help?" Yuki asked as he looked around the room.

"No it's okay." Tohru replied. Yuki got up and started to leave. As he put his hand on the door handle Tohru stopped him.

"Yuki, wait."

"What is it?"

"There is something I want you to have, so you won't forget me."

"How can I forget you?"

"Just hold on for a second." Yuki watched as Tohru went into her closet and pulled out a deck of cards and handed them to Yuki.

"What's this for?" Yuki asked.

"It's the same deck of cards we used to play rich man, poor man. I want you to have them, you know, to remember me." Tohru said.

"You were the one who taught me how to play that game." Yuki said remembering the night he first played.

"I will help you get all packed up… it lets me spend more time with you." Yuki said, picking up a shirt and beginning to fold it. Tohru looked over at Yuki and smiled. _How did I ever get so lucky to have met someone like him?_ She thought to herself.

About 45 minutes later Tohru folded her last skirt and put it in her suitcase.

"I guess I'm all packed." Tohru said.

"I am really going to miss you." Yuki said before locking her into one last kiss. Another knock came from the door and Tohru let whoever was on the other side, in.

"Are you ready?" Akito asked.

"Yes." Tohru said meekly.

"Akito, can I talk to you for a second?" Yuki asked.

"Of course Yuki." Tohru left the two alone to go and say her good-byes to both Shigure and Kyo.

"You don't plan on erasing her memories, do you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure yet… we'll just have to see how I feel." Akito said.

"Please don't Akito. I don't want her to forget about me."

"She won't forget about you, dear Yuki. She'll still know who you are, she just won't remember anything the two of you shared." Akito said with a smile, and left Yuki crying softly to himself in Tohru's old bedroom.

A/N: ugh… that Akito has some nerve, don't ya think! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. There isn't going to be too many more… sniff I had my best friend over for a sleepover yesterday and we had this little debate. You see, she thinks Shigure is better than Yuki but I say differently. Let me know who you think is better: Yuki or Shigure. Thanks to all of my reviewers… you guys mean the world to me!

bubbles078 xoxox


	10. A Phone Call

I updated twice in one week! that's a first for me! Listen guys... i'm going to be on vacation from July 20th to the 24th so i'll REALLY try to post another chapter by then... if i don't please stick with me and i'll update as soon as i can!

Kenshingumi#6 to answer your question... i can't ... (answer it) you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters to come. but ur question WILL NOT go unanswered! I promise!

Queenbeth2: Yuki is SO mine!

**Chapter 10: A Phone Call**

Tohru gave Shigure one last goodbye before she left.

"Thank you for everything, Shigure." Tohru said.

"No… thank _you. _You're the one that supported 3 guys plus yourself! I don't know how we are going to survive without you."

"Just make sure that you go food shopping soon or otherwise-"

"Don't worry, Tohru… just make sure you take care of yourself. I'd give you a hug right now, but I'd transform." Shigure said cutting her off. His sudden sincerity made Tohru want to cry. But the last thing she needed right now was tears. It would only make things worse.

"Goodbye Shigure." Tohru said as she left the kitchen to go say goodbye to Kyo.

Tohru didn't have any trouble finding Kyo, because he was on the roof again.

"Kyo?" Tohru said walking up behind him slowly, but Kyo didn't move or reply.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again." Kyo, again, didn't say anything.

"Well, goodbye." Tohru said giving up.

"Wait…," Kyo said standing up. Tohru turned around to face Tohru.

"I am really going to miss you." Kyo said.

"Me too… I'm not sure what is going to happen to me, but don't ever forget me!" Tohru said trying to sound happy.

"None of us could ever possibly forget you." Kyo said, a slight smile crept across his face.

"I'd give you a hug…but, you know." Tohru said, talking about the curse as if it was a big secret.

"Come here." Kyo said putting out his arms for a hug. Tohru gladly accepted a hug from him. Kyo turned out to be like a big brother to her and for that, she was grateful.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to transform into a little orange cat. Tohru knelt over and pet him on the head.

"Goodbye Kyo." Kyo started to purr. As he did, Tohru started to feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want Kyo to see her crying so she left him with a lasting mark on his heart.

Tohru knew that the hardest part would be saying her final good-byes to Yuki. He was the one that had taken her heart. Even though it was going to be painful, she had to do it.

Yuki was still in her room where she had left him. His face was wet with tears and he was sitting in the middle if her bed.

"Tohru!… I didn't see you there… oh jeez…," Yuki was having a hard time finding the right words to say. Tohru walked over to him and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yuki… you're the only person that I've given my heart to, and I don't want anyone else to have it. Promise me that you won't stop loving me after I leave. No…wait… that's being selfish."

"Don't you see that I can't keep my promises? I've already broken a promise to you!"

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asked, confused.

"I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Now look where we are!"

"Yuki… you can't change what Akito does."

"I guess…," Yuki's voice trailed off.

"Do you think the next time I see you… I'll remember you?" Tohru asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore, except that I love you so much. The pain will eventually leave you, but it will never leave me. I am happy that you don't have to go through with the suffering."

"Yuki…," Tohru moved herself closer to Yuki, "I love you too."

Trying to avoid saying goodbye, Yuki kissed Tohru hard. It was a mixture of pain and sorrow that drove him. Tohru was feeling the same, for when she kissed him back, there was just as much emotion.

Tohru tried to remember everything about that kiss. The way he tasted, the way he put his arms lovingly on her, and the way he kissed. That alone told her everything she needed to know.

There was a slight knock on the door, but neither teen budged to answer it. They didn't want their last moments together to end so soon. Who ever was outside their door ignored the fact that they weren't invited in, but came in anyway.

"Tohru! It's time to go." Akito said. Tohru looked up into the eyes of Akito then back down at Yuki.

"I guess this is goodbye." She managed to say now that tears were freely falling down her cheeks.

"This isn't goodbye, Tohru. I'll find you after this is all over! I promise you! And I'll keep that promise I swear!" Yuki stole one last passionate kiss from her before Akito pulled her away.

"YUKI!" Tohru cried as she was pulled away from her one and only.

Yuki tried to go after her but Akito slammed the door in his face before he could do anything to stop him. Yuki started to cry uncontrollably and began punching the wall. A gaping hole was left where he had been punching but he didn't care. The only thing that he cared about was now being taken away from him.

Tohru watched as they pulled away from Shigure's house. The place where so many of her favorite memories had taken place was now fading into the distance. When she could no longer see the house she turned around and sat emotionlessly in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked.

"…"

"Aww… do you miss you dear Yuki already? You haven't even been away from him for 10 minutes and _look at you!_" Akito mocked. Tohru brought her eyes up to look at him and quickly looked away.

The rest of the ride to the Sohma's main house was dead quiet. There was nothing that could make Tohru hate Akito more right now.

When they pulled up to the main house Tohru quickly ran out of the car. She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go, as long as it was far away form Akito. Whenever she approached a corner she turned onto it.

After five minutes of running she leaned against a wall gasping for breath. Between crying, running, and loosing everything that meant anything to her made her feel sick.

She walked into the nearest building and sat down. She didn't even notice that she walked into Hatori's office and began to sob.

Hatori looked at Tohru and wished that he could help her. He was the only person that knew what she was going through. He too, had lost someone he loved on the account of Akito. He let her get all of her emotions out before he approached her.

"Tohru… I know why you are here." Hatori said getting up from his desk. Tohru looked surprised. _Why didn't I notice that Hatori was here?_ She thought to herself.

"So this is what it felt like when you lost Kana, huh Hatori?" Hatori nodded.

"Fortunately for you, the pain will go away. Yuki is the one that will suffer. He will feel everything I felt when I lost her." (A/N: By 'her' he was referring to Kana)

"Why do you put up with him?" Tohru asked.

"…"

"I just don't understand…! Why can't people be happy!"

"People can be happy. Akito is the one that can't." Tohru looked up at Hatori. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying. What he was saying, made sense to Tohru.

"How long?" Tohru asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long until… I have my memories erased…," Tohru had a hard time getting out the last part.

"It's up to Akito." Tohru's mind filled with all of the events that occurred within the last couple of days.

"There is nothing you can do, believe me. I've tried." Hatori commented.

Tohru nodded and apologized for intruding on him like that. She left his office and began to wander around the grounds. After fifteen minutes of walking a familiar voice reached her ears.

"TOHRU!" Momiji called as he ran up to her.

"Momiji! It's so good to see you!" Tohru said.

"I heard about you and Yuki…," Momiji said.

"Yeah…," Tohru went back to her depressed emotions.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing that can be done."

"Why do you say that?" Momiji asked.

"Akito has already made his decision."

A Few Days Later

Tohru sat in her room, looking out the window. She missed everybody at Shigure's house so much.

Hatori knocked on her door.

"Come in." Tohru said, her gaze not leaving the window.

"Tohru… please eat. You've barely eaten since you got here."

"Don't worry about me Hatori. I just have some things on my mind."

"I wish I could help you." Tohru looked at Hatori, with a slight smile.

"I wish you could too." Tohru said.

"I'll just leave your food here for you."

"Thank you Hatori." Hatori nodded his head and left the room quietly. Tohru's gaze went back to the window. She hadn't talked to Yuki for the past 4 days, but it seemed like 20 years.

Momiji was about to knock on Tohru's door when Hatori stopped him.

"Don't go in there Momiji." Hatori commanded.

"Why not?" Momiji wailed.

"She needs to be alone."

"Fine." Momiji pouted. Hatori walked away towards his office. Momiji waited until Hatori was out of sight so he could knock on Tohru's door.

"Who is it?" Tohru asked.

"Momiji… open up!"

Tohru opened her door and peeked out to find that it was indeed Momiji. She welcomed Momiji in.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Did you want to talk to him?"

"To Yuki?" Tohru's voice perked up a little bit.

"Yes, did you want to talk to him?"

"More than ever!"

"Then hold on right here. I'll be right back." Momiji smiled at Tohru and left the room.

_Am I really going to be able to talk to Yuki?_ Tohru could barely contain herself. Suddenly her appetite started to come back.

About 15 minutes later Momiji returned with a phone.

"Call him." Momiji commanded.

"Are you sure I can?"

"Don't worry about that… I'll wait outside and keep watch." Momiji handed her the phone and shut the door behind him.

Tohru looked at the phone in her hands. She began to tremble as she anxiously dialed Shigure's number.

"Hello?" Kyo asked as he picked up the phone.

"KYO? Oh my… it's Tohru!"

"Tohru? Where are you?"

"I'm at the main house."

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"I'm fine… how are you guys?"

"Fine, except for Yuki. Ever since you left he has been completely out of it."

"May I please talk to him?"

"Sure… hold on." Tohru waited as Kyo got Yuki on the phone.

"TOHRU!" Yuki exclaimed as he got on the phone.

"It's me, Yuki."

"How are they treating you? Is everything okay? Has Akito done anything to you?"

"I'm fine. Hatori and Momiji have been taking great care of me. I haven't seen Akito since I got here."

"That's good. Oh Tohru! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. This is terrible… it's all my fault… if it wasn't for me knowing your secret then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't you _ever_ say that again. You know it's not your fault."

"Yuki…"

"What?"

"I am so scared."

"I know… I wish I could come see you."

"Me too."

"I love you so much." Yuki said.

"I love you too."

"How were you able to talk to me?"

"Momiji brought me a phone so I could call you."

"I owe him a huge favor now."

"Tohru! You need to get off the phone!" Momiji whispered through the crack in the door.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"Momiji said I need to get off the phone, something must be wrong."

"Okay… take care of yourself. Always remember that I love you."

"I love you too, bye Yuki."

"Bye Tohru." Tohru quickly hung up the phone. Momiji walked into the room and took the phone and his it under his clothes. Tohru didn't understand why until _he_ walked in.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Akito asked.

"…" Tohru didn't even look at him in the eye.

"It's almost time to leave." Akito said before he walked out.

"What is he talking about?" Tohru asked Momiji. He shrugged his shoulders, gave Tohru a reassuring look and followed Akito out.

'_I finally was able to talk to you, Yuki.' _Tohru felt a little bit better knowing that everything was okay over at Shigure's house.

Akito picked up the phone and dialed Shigure's number.

"Shigure? Can you and Yuki come over here?"

"Why?"

"Just come over here as soon as possible." Akito said, and with that he hung up the phone.

Hatori walked in on Akito, "What was that all about?"

"It's almost time."

Hatori looked at him, a look a fear was on his face. He knew what Akito meant, and he didn't like it.

Shigure hung up the phone and walked up to Yuki's room.

"Yuki?" Shigure said as he walked into his room.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"We need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Yuki asked, a little suspicious.

"Just get in the car."

A Half an Hour Later

Tohru looked into the mirror. The necklace Yuki gave her was still around her neck. She didn't take it off.

"Tohru?" Hatori said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Could you come with me?" Tohru obeyed and followed Hatori through a maze of hallways until the reached a set of double doors.

Hatori opened them and revealed a dimly lit room. There were other people sitting on the floor but Tohru couldn't make them out right away because of the difference in brightness.

"TOHRU!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

A/N: another cliffie...sorry guys... i was going to continue with this chapter but i thought that this was a good place to stop. Please R&R! i love when i open my e-mail and find out that u reviewed!You have no idea how happy it makes me! Oh- my random poll (the one betweenYuki and Shigure)... Yuki won by 6 points... because 6 people decided to answer my poll. So it's decided... Yuki is DEFINITELYbetter than Shigure!(even though Shigure is cool too...)I'll update as soon as i can!

bubbles078 xoxox


	11. A Great Loss

Hey guys! i have decided that after this chapter there is only going to be one more... tear i know, i know... it's depressing but i can't drag this story on forever! I'm going to put up the last chapter within a week after i get back from camping (July 24)... some of chapter 12 is written but there is still a lot i have to put into it... Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: A Great Loss**

"YUKI?" Tohru was taken back by Yuki's greeting. He already had his lips planted on hers, to which Tohru responded eagerly.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru managed to ask after she pulled away for air.

"I'm not sure… Shigure just told me that we needed to come here. I'm so glad I get to see you!" Yuki couldn't have been happier.

"Me too. I've missed you so much!" Neither could Tohru.

"Well I'm sorry to break up our little reunion here, but I think we have some unfinished business to take care of." Akito said as he walked in. Yuki looked up into the eyes of the person he hated the most. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand tight.

"I'm so glad that you could come today, Yuki." Akito said with a smirk. Yuki could tell that Akito was hiding something.

"What is this all about?" Yuki asked. Hatori retreated to the far corner of the room and stood in the shadows unnoticed.

"Why rush things Yuki?" Akito said as he walked closer to everybody. Yuki took a step back and Tohru followed him closely.

Shigure sat silently, not even a muscle moved.

"Ah… young love… isn't it precious Shigure?" Akito asked.

"…"

"Just let us know what is going on here!" Yuki commanded.

"Do you really want to know what is going on here! I'll tell you! I should've never let this _wench_ stay in your house for so long!" Akito yelled. Tohru looked real hurt, and Yuki took notice to it.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Yuki yelled as loud as he could.

"Why should I? I meant every word of it."

"You'll be sorry that you said that!" Yuki said.

"And how is that?" Akito mocked. Shigure knew what Yuki was going to attempt so he decided to try to stop Yuki before he did anything stupid.

"Yuki, just calm down. Akito doesn't know the real Tohru." Shigure said only loud enough for Yuki to hear. Yuki didn't relax, but decided against hurting Akito… for the moment.

"Fine." Yuki said under his breath.

"Hatori… come here." Akito commanded. Hatori walked out from his corner in the shadows and appeared next to Akito.

"You wouldn't…" Yuki started.

"I can… and I will." Akito said.

"Hatori… why do you listen to him?" Yuki asked. Hatori didn't attempt to answer because, truthfully, he didn't know the answer. Why _did_ he always listen to Akito?

"Yuki… don't question Hatori… it's his job."

"What, his job is to listen to people like _you_, Akito?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME EITHER!" Akito spat. Shigure finally stood up and joined Yuki's side.

"I would just listen to Akito, Yuki. If you don't he'll probably make your life a living hell after all of this." Shigure added.

"After all of what?" Yuki asked, real confused.

"Just be patient." Akito said, real full of himself.

Yuki looked over at Tohru. She never looked so scared in her life. She held Yuki's hand a little tighter.

"Do you know what the biggest problem in your relationship is, Tohru?" Akito asked stroking a strand of her hair. Tohru shook her head.

"And how about you, Yuki?" Akito asked moving his gave from Tohru to Yuki.

"There is nothing wrong with it." Yuki answered.

"_That_ is where you're wrong." Akito said.

"How so?" Yuki asked.

"Just look at her! She isn't part of us. You can't even hold her!"

"What do you mean _us?_" Yuki asked.

"Just try."

"Try what?" Tohru asked.

"To hold her." Akito answered.

"You know that I can't do that!" Yuki replied.

"That's my point! How does that make you feel Tohru? Knowing that the person you love the most can't hold you?"

"I know he wants to… I understand why he can't." Tohru answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yuki asked Akito.

"It just proves to you that she can't be the one you want to be with."

"You know NOTHING about true love Akito." Yuki spat. He could've sworn that Hatori gave a slight nod of agreement.

"That's just too bad. Tohru come here."

"No… don't go anywhere with him." Yuki said.

"Tohru… I'm not going to tell you again."

"She's not going anywhere." Yuki said again. Akito gave his head a nod to Hatori.

"I'm so sorry Yuki." Hatori said as he took Tohru by the arm. Yuki didn't let go of her hand.

"Yuki… you need to let go." Hatori said.

"Why? Why can't I just be happy?" Yuki asked Akito. Shigure put his hand on top of Yuki's arm.

"It's what needs to happen." Shigure said with solemnity. Yuki still wasn't about to let go of her.

"Yuki…," Tohru said, "If this is how it has to be, then we can't stop it."

"What are you talking about? Yuki asked.

"There is no escaping this, no matter how long we put this off."

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Do you really have to ask me that? You know that I want to be with you, more than anything in the world. You know as much as I do that we can't get away from this. We knew it was coming eventually."

Of course Yuki knew, he just didn't want to admit it.

"I just don't want to loose you." Yuki said as he stifled back tears.

"That is the last thing I want too. I love you so much Yuki." Tohru said as a lone tear fell down her cheek. Yuki took his finger and wiped it off for her. Tohru gave him a smile.

"I love you too."

"Don't forget about the cards." Tohru said trying to brighten the situation. Yuki's lips tried to form into a smile, but for some reason they just wouldn't.

Hatori pulled Tohru away from Yuki against his will. He had Tohru kneel down on the ground, to which he soon followed so he could get level with her. He put his hand over her face.

"I'm sorry Tohru." He said.

"Don't be sorry! If it wasn't for me knowing your secrets, then you wouldn't have to be going through with this." A tear fell down the side of Tohru's face. A bright light blinded everyone in the room, which caused Tohru to lay motionless on the ground.

"TOHRU!" Yuki yelled as he was finally released from Shigure's grasp. He ran over to his love's side and placed his hand gently behind her head. Tears couldn't help but escape from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hatori said. Yuki looked up at Hatori to find that he too, had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"That is all." Akito said before leaving the room. Yuki could've gone after Akito, but he no longer had the strength.

"We should get her home." Shigure said as he wiped a tear from his eye. It seemed that the only person that didn't cry was Akito. What a surprise.

Shigure made an excuse about why Tohru came home. He came up with it on the top of his head but it was believable because Tohru's grandfather believed every word.

Yuki carried Tohru up to her room and laid her on her bed.

"This is it…," Yuki said as he sat by her side. He stroked her long brown hair as he sat there. Her eyes were still puffy from the day's events. How he wished he could've stopped this all from happening.

_Is this how you felt when you had to erase Kana's memories Hatori? If so then, this is probably why you are so afraid to get close to people._

Yuki placed a kiss on Tohru's lips and took one last glance at his beloved. She never took off the necklace he had given her. Slowly getting up, he exited the room.

A Few Days Later

"Hi Uo!" Tohru called, as she was welcomed into Uo's house.

"Hey Tohru! Is your headache gone yet?"

"Almost." Tohru said.

"Is Hana coming over tonight?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe… it depends if the waves here are acceptable or not." Uo said mockingly. Tohru giggled and walked into Uo's house. She brought her clothes up to Uo's room and sat down on her bed.

"So what's new with you?" Uo asked.

"Nothing! How about you?"

"Same. Why does life have to be so boring?" Uo asked sarcastically.

"Good question." Tohru said.

"What did you want to do tonight?" Uo asked.

"Whatever you would like to do."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Sorry… I don't."

"That's okay… but we do have to go up to the store soon okay? I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure, okay!" Tohru said.

"We should probably go now before it gets too dark."

"Great idea." Tohru said, putting her shoes back on.

"It's so nice out tonight!" Tohru exclaimed as the two best friends walked up to the corner store.

"It is! It's a perfect night." Uo added as they entered the store.

"Did you want me to get anything for you?" Tohru asked.

"Actually, would you mind getting some rice for me? We're all out."

"No problem!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked off to find where the rice was.

She looked up and down the aisles.

"Finally!" Tohru said as she spotted the rice. There was only one bag left. _What are the odds of that?_ Tohru thought to herself.

As she was about to take it, a hand came down on top of hers.

"Oh I'm sorry! You can have this bag if you need it!" Tohru exclaimed, but she was unable to remove her hand. _Why does this touch seem so familiar?_ She looked up to the person whose hand was on top of hers. It was the prince of her school.

"Yuki?" Tohru said blushing.

"Tohru?" Yuki said as he felt his insides tear apart. He wanted to kiss her right in the middle of the store, but she wouldn't remember anything about him.

"You can take this." Tohru said as sweetly as she always did. Yuki didn't know how to respond. It was weird knowing that he shared his heart with this girl and she can't remember any of it.

"No… you take it… we didn't need it that badly anyway."

"Did you find the rice?" Uo asked as she walked up the aisle, "Oh hey Yuki!"

"Uo." Yuki nodded his head.

"Do you two know each other?" Tohru asked.

"Of course we-" Uo started but Yuki cut her off.

"Just from school." He finished. Uo gave him a questioning look.

"Tohru, can you go and get the rest of the items on this list for me?" Uo asked, not taking her eyes off of Yuki.

"Sure!" Tohru said as she took the list, "It was nice talking to you." She said to Yuki as she walked out of the aisle.

"What the hell was that all about? I swear if I find out that you broke her heart-" Uo started but Yuki had her pinned against the wall.

"You need to just listen for 2 seconds and I'll explain as best as I can." Uo looked at him like he was crazy but let him talk.

"It's kinda complicated, but before I tell you anything… did Tohru ever talk about me in the past month or so?" Yuki asked.

"Well yeah! She told me everything starting with the kiss you two shared."

"Okay… so you know that I love Tohru more than anything."

"Well that's what I thought until I saw her acting like she didn't know you about a minute ago."

"I can't explain this to you now but I'm going to need your help."

"Okay…" Uo said as she listened to Yuki.

Tohru met up with Uo and Yuki at the check out line.

"Oh… Tohru, Yuki is going to walk home with us, because it's so dark. If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is!" Tohru said, but was also wondering why the prince of the school would want to walk home with them.

Yuki was finding it harder and harder to not hold Tohru's hand as they walked home. It was even harder to believe the person he loved the most was standing right next to him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"That's a pretty necklace you have on Tohru." Yuki said as they walked home together.

"Thank you." Tohru said. They way Yuki was saying her name sounded weird, like she's heard it somewhere before.

"Where did you get it?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure actually…" Tohru replied really trying to think about where she had received her necklace from.

"Oh." Yuki replied with disappointment.

"Well we're almost home… say Yuki, why don't you come inside with us for a little bit?" Uo asked.

"Sure… is that okay with you Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Why wouldn't it be okay? It's not my house!" Tohru replied.

"Good." Yuki said. There HAD to be a way for Tohru to regain her memories, there just HAD to be a way!

Tohru placed the groceries on the counter and began to put them away.

"Did you need any help?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." _Why is Yuki being so nice to me?_

"This is going to sound really weird… but do we talk regularly?" Tohru asked.

"As a matter of fact… yes. We do talk all the time." Yuki said. Technically, he wasn't lying… they used to talk every single day.

"Oh… well okay then." Tohru said as she put away some apples in the refrigerator.

"I probably shouldn't stay long, Shigu- I mean, my family is probably wondering where I am." Yuki said as he handed a carton of milk to Tohru.

"Okay…," Tohru said, a little confused on what just happened. _How come I don't remember ever talking to him before?_

"When am I going to talk to you again?" Tohru asked, as Yuki was about to leave. Yuki stopped walking and turned around. He put his hand behind her head a played with her ribbon that she was wearing. It was none other than the one he had given her at the Hot Springs such a long time ago.

"Soon, I promise and believe me, that is a promise I intend to keep."

"What did you say?" Tohru asked. _This sounds familiar…_

"Until then…and oh… nice ribbon" Yuki said and left Uo's house, leaving Tohru clueless in the kitchen. Uo came in as Yuki walked out.

"Why did Yuki leave?" Uo asked.

"He had to go home."

"So… I see the two of you are getting along fine."

"So it seems. Something seems vaguely familiar about him… I just can't put my finger on it!"

"You'll think of it eventually."

"Excuse me… I'll be right back." Tohru said as she walked to the bathroom.

Uo waited until Tohru had closed the door before she went outside.

"Yuki… are you still here?"

"Yeah… did she say anything?"

"She said that something about you seems vaguely familiar."

"Anything else?"

"No, sorry."

"She _has_ to remember!"

"I have an idea." Uo said suddenly.

"Tell me." Yuki said. Uo whispered something only Yuki could hear.

"That's perfect!"

"Just make sure you're wearing the same thing you wore that night."

"Got it… if this doesn't make her remember, nothing will."

A/N: what is Uo thinking? onlyi know! muhahaha! (dies out) sorry... i'm not sure if i like how i ended this chapter but my brain wasn't working hard enoughto think of a better ending. Let me know what u think! Also, i might put up a 13th chapter sorta thing so i can give each of u a shout-out and a thank-you for reviewing. It depends... but i'll be looking foward to ur reviews when i get back from camping!

bubbles078 xoxox


	12. Miracle

Well guys... we have made it to the final chapter! It's hard to say wether it's sad or a relief to have my first fan fic complete. Well here it is... THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**Chapter 12: Miracle**

Tohru gazed at herself in the mirror. _Why can't I remember anything!_

The necklace caught the light and shimmered. _And why can't I remember where I got this stupid thing!_ Tohru was about to take off the necklace but something inside her stopped her. _I need to stop thinking about him!_ Tohru quickly put the image of Yuki out of her mind and went to find Uo.

Uo was walking inside when she ran into Tohru.

"I'm sorry Uo!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It's no problem. Hey, what are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Nothing… nobody is going to be home tomorrow until at least 11:30 P.M… why?"

"We should go out!" Uo suggested.

"I'd love to, except I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it, it'll be taken care of."

"Oh no! I can't do that!"

"Yes you can believe me."

"Where are we going to go eat?"

"Oh, just this restaurant."

"Have I been there before?"

"Yeah."

"Which one is it?"

"_Maraschino_." Uo said with emphasis on every syllable.

"Ma-ra-" Tohru began. Tohru's mind filled with a sudden memory.

"_Tohru?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you please dance with me?"_

_"Here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Um…" Tohru started._

_"Nobody can see us. We're all alone." Tohru looked across the table to see Yuki sitting there, waiting for an answer. _

_"I'd love to." _

_Yuki outstretched his hand over across the table to Tohru, who took it. They both got up and walked over to the center of their dining room. _

"What's wrong Tohru? You look as if you were completely out of it." Uo said. Tohru decided against telling Uo about what she had just seen.

"Nothing!" Tohru replied. _What just happened? Why was I with Yuki? _Where _was I with Yuki? None of this is making sense!_

"Are you sure?" Uo asked.

"I'm positive! I'm kinda tired, can we go to bed. And besides, I think my headache is coming back."

"Sure, no problem."

Tohru lay fully awake while Uo was sleeping soundly. Tohru couldn't get that image from her head.

_Yuki outstretched his hand over across the table to Tohru, who took it. They both got up and walked over to the center of their dining room. _

"I just don't understand!" After a while Tohru fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams that night revolved around one subject, Yuki Sohma.

The next morning didn't prove to be any different either. Ever since Yuki walked home with them the night before he wouldn't leave her mind.

"Are you okay?" Uo asked when she found Tohru downstairs early in the morning.

"Yeah… I just couldn't sleep." Tohru replied sleepily.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Uo asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Do you mean Yuki?" Tohru asked. Uo nodded her head.

"Wh-Why would I be thinking about him?"

"I can tell. I know you better than you think. So what is going through your mind?"

"Nothing!" Uo gave Tohru a 'yeah right' look.

"He just passed through my mind, that's all."

"Whatever you say." Uo said.

"What are we going to do today?" Tohru asked.

"Whatever you want to do. It's up to you."

"Oh no! You decide!" Tohru said.

"Did you want to-" Uo started.

"Is it obvious?" Tohru asked.

"Is _what_ obvious?"

"That I'm thinking about him?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said that he was just a passing thought."

"Well… he's not. Ever since he came home with us yesterday, I don't know. Something inside of me won't let me stop thinking about him."

"That's what normally happens when you have a crush on someone."

"You don't really think that I have a crush on the prince of our school do you?"

"Anything is possible. I mean look at how many girls out of our school have a crush on him! I'm just surprised you didn't like him sooner." Tohru nodded.

"He is one of those guys that everyone likes."

"Obviously…" Tohru was getting tired of this conversation. Besides, it wasn't exactly helping her forget about him.

Later that Day

"What am I supposed to wear to this restaurant?" Tohru asked.

"I have the perfect outfit!" Uo said as she walked over to her closet.

"Isn't this restaurant expensive?" Tohru asked.

"I guess." Uo said while rummaging through her mass of clothes.

"Then why exactly are we going to go eat there? I can just make dinner for us-"

"No! We have to go there!" Uo said.

"Okay…?" Tohru replied, still confused.

"Here it is! The perfect outfit!" Uo emerged from her closet holding a bag in her hands.

"What is it?" Uo pulled the bag off from the hanger. Hanging on it was a white shirt with rhinestones in the corner in the shape of a butterfly. The skirt was a pale shade of yellow that would come just below her knees.

"This… is what you are going to wear tonight when we go out to eat."

"Whose is this?"

"It's yours, it belonged to your mother."

"Oh." Tohru took the outfit from Uo and looked it over.

"Well… go try it on!" Uo urged as she pushed Tohru into the bathroom to go get changed.

10 minutes later

"Are you almost done yet?" Uo said impatiently.

"Coming!" Tohru said as she emerged from the bathroom. She looked as beautiful as she did the night she went out with Yuki.

"You look great. Now, about your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"Go and get me that yellow ribbon that you were wearing yesterday, okay?" Tohru nodded and went looking for the ribbon, while Uo pulled out her makeup kit.

"Here it is!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked back into Uo's room.

"Perfect, now just sit here and let me handle the rest of this, okay?"

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Kyo asked as he saw Yuki pass by his room. Yuki was wearing the same outfit he had worn on his and Tohru's date, black pants and a crisp, white dress shirt that buttoned at the neck.

"I am going out."

"With who?"

"Tohru."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I am meeting Tohru at a restaurant tonight."

"What are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that no matter what you do, she isn't going to remember!"

"She might."

"It didn't work for Hatori."

"Yeah, well I don't think Hatori tried to hard after he lost Kana. Besides, he practically lives by Akito's rules. How can you expect him to try?" Yuki asked.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Yuki paused and thought about it.

"She'll remember." Yuki started to walk away but was stopped when he felt a hand come and rest on his shoulder.

"Bring her home, okay?"

"Okay."

"You look hot." Uo said as she looked at Tohru. Uo had applied some brown eye shadow to Tohru's eyelids. Her hair was neatly pulled back into the ribbon Yuki had given her at the Hot Springs, only Tohru didn't know it was from him.

"Let me get changed real quick and then we can leave." Uo said.

"Sure!"

Tohru waited on Uo's bed while she got changed. _Maybe tonight all I need is a good time with Uo to get Yuki off of my mind._ Tohru thought to herself.

5 minutes later

"Ready?" Uo asked as she walked out of her bathroom.

"Yep."

The girls arrived at the restaurant about 6:45 P.M.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, I have a reservation."

"And your name is-?"

Tohru suddenly zoned out as another memory came flooding back to her.

"_Tohru…?" Yuki said. Tohru turned around to find Yuki leaning against a pole. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked._

"_Oh… I'm just looking up at the stars." Tohru replied dreamily. _

"_Why are they so special?" _

"_My mom once told me that for every star, it represents one exciting thing that will happen in my life…"_

"C'mon Tohru! Our table is ready."

"Uh-huh." Tohru said as she followed Uo to their table. _Why would I tell Yuki about my mom?_

The hostess led them to the back of the restaurant to a table in a closed off room. Tohru read the sign on the door 'Private Parties Only.'

"Someone will be with you shortly." With that, the hostess left the two of them to be alone.

"Tell me again why we are here? This seems strange, just being here for some reason."

……………………

Yuki looked up at the sign that hung over the door to the restaurant. Holding a single red rose in his hand we went inside.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a reservation under the name Sohma."

"Oh yes. The rest of your party has already arrived, follow me." Yuki felt a knot form in his stomach. This was his chance to make Tohru remember everything that the two of them shared so he couldn't screw this up!

…………………………….

There was a slight knock on the door and Uo jumped up to answer it.

"Come in!" she said as she opened up the door. Tohru looked up from her glass. Her eyes fell upon the one boy from school, which made her stomach form butterflies every time she thought about him.

"Hello Miss Honda." Yuki said as he walked in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Yuki…" was all Tohru managed to say. Yuki pulled the rose out from behind his back.

"For you." Tohru took the rose from his hand a smelt it.

"I'll be right back." Uo said as she walked over to the door.

"Uo!" Tohru said.

"Don't worry… you'll be fine." Uo said as she left Tohru alone with Yuki.

"So… Tohru. What do you think?"

The way Yuki said her name made her get Goosebumps all over her skin. "It's great. Yuki… did I ever talk about my mom to you before?"

"A little."

"Oh."

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Yuki recognized the song that came over the speakers. _Finally!_ Yuki thought to himself. The melody of a saxophone flooded the room.

"May I have this dance?"

"Excuse me?" Tohru asked, confused.

"May I have this dance?"

"Um…"

"Nobody can see us."

"Sure…" Tohru said hesitantly. Yuki outstretched his hand across the table, who took it.

_I know this has happened to me before._ Tohru thought to herself as Yuki led her to the middle of the dining room.

Yuki slid his hands around Tohru's slender waist, this time without hesitation. Tohru put her hands around Yuki's neck and they swayed back and forth, in rhythm with the music.

Without thinking, Yuki brushed Tohru's lips with his. He felt Tohru's body tense up but he didn't care. He had to make her remember!

He looked down at his innocent Tohru, who was looking up into Yuki's deep violet eyes.

Yuki placed a kiss on Tohru's lips. Nothing deep, not like they used to. It was light and sweet, which was all Tohru needed.

_Yuki leaned in to give Tohru a kiss. Tohru, upon instinct, leaned in too. It can't be that different from the movies. Just tilt your head, close your eyes, and kiss. _

_Tohru closed her eyes and tilted her head. At first it was a light, sweet kiss, and nothing more. Both of the two lovebirds pulled away to re-group. Tohru looked into Yuki's eyes once more. Soon after, Yuki leaned in again, and Tohru followed. Only this time, it was something a little more 'deep'._

"_What was that for?" Tohru said sweetly._

"_That was to show you that you are never alone."_

_"Even if for some reason my memories do get erased… promise me that you'll never let me go that easily? That you'll try your hardest to make me remember?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Why? Why can't I just be happy?" Yuki asked._

"_Tohru, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_"Yuki…"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

All of Tohru's memories came rushing back into her head.

"YUKI!" Tohru grabbed Yuki and pulled him close. She kissed him long and deeply. Yuki kissed her back, with just as much emotion. He held he close, but not too close he didn't want to ruin anything.

Tohru pulled away and felt her eyes tearing up. She tried to stop herself but found that she couldn't, and neither could Yuki.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru pleaded.

"Don't be sorry!"

Without thinking Tohru pulled Yuki closer to her. Their bodies were now touching. Yuki waited for himself to transform, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked.

"You didn't transform!"

"I wonder why not." Yuki said, really trying to figure out what happened.

"I think that since you made me remember, you might have broken the bond that you and Akito share."

"Well I don't care how it happened, as long as I can hold you." Yuki pulled Tohru in as close as he could get her. They stood there for a long time, just feeling each other's body against their own.

_This… is what I have wanted to feel for the longest time._ Yuki thought as he held his love close.

"I can't believe I forgot." Tohru said pathetically.

"Don't blame yourself. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else, wherever you want to go."

"Yuki… I think I know where I want to go."

"Where?"

"Would you mind, taking me home?" Yuki smiled at the thought of having her back in their house again.

Uo was waiting outside the restaurant for Yuki and Tohru to come out. When she saw them walk out holding each other's hands she ran up to them.

"Uo!" Tohru ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug. Uo winked at Yuki.

"Thanks for helping Yuki." Tohru said with gratitude.

"Hey, what are best friends for? Did you need any help getting home?"

"No… I think we can handle it. You are so amazing Uo." Tohru said as she walked over to Yuki and grabbed his hand again. Oh, had she missed everything about him.

Yuki led Tohru into their house. Kyo was waiting for Yuki to return home, but he didn't expect to see Tohru attached to his hand.

"TOHRU!" Kyo exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

"KYO! It's so great to be back!" Tohru exclaimed as Shigure walked down the stairs.

"What is going on- Tohru! TOHRU YOU'RE BACK!" Shigure squealed.

"I can't believe that I'm home-" Tohru said before she fainted on the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kyo asked.

"I'm hoping she is. I mean nobody has ever regained their memories after Hatori erases them, tell me Yuki, how _did_ you manage to have Tohru remember?" Shigure replied.

"It's hard to say. I gave her a few reminders, but what really helped her, was Tohru herself. She pushed herself into remembering and that's what helped her."

THE NEXT DAY

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE REMEMBERS?" Akito yelled, outraged.

"I don't know. Shigure was telling me over the phone that Yuki showed up with her back at his house last night, and she remembered everything."

"This isn't possible! How can she remember? Did you not erase her memories completely?"

"Do you know how crazy that sounds? There is only one way to erase someone's memory." Hatori said.

"Well… DO IT AGAIN!"

"I can't, once you've erased someone's memory they aren't going to forget again. Their mind won't let them."

"ARG!" Akito yelled in frustration.

"Bring them over here NOW!" Akito yelled as he walked off to go look out his window.

Shigure arrived at the main house with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Shigure told Kyo that he didn't have to come but he insisted on it anyway.

Shigure led them to the room in which Tohru had lost their memories. Yuki and Tohru cringed at that terrible memory but were strong enough to walk back in there anyway.

Akito didn't waste anytime. As soon as He saw Tohru walk in he went up to her and struck her.

"AKITO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuki yelled.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you for good. Why must you keep interfering with my family?"

"I love everyone in this family, I can't just forget them that easily."

"Who said that they even loved you back?" Akito asked.

"We all love her." Yuki answered.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Akito mused.

Shigure went over to Tohru to help her get up.

"Why Akito? Is it really that important to break these two up? They _love_ each other!"

"That's what they think. They have no idea what _love_ actually is." Akito walked over to Tohru who was now standing in front of Yuki.

"You are too naïve to know anything about love or this family. You just think you know everything." Akito positioned himself right in front of Tohru, "Let's just see how strong your love actually is!" Akito pushed Tohru into Yuki. Tohru fell back into Yuki's arms and Yuki caught her. Akito waited for it, that oh-so-familiar sound, but he didn't hear it.

"What is going on here?" Akito questioned when Yuki didn't transform.

"When Tohru regained her memories, she broke the curse and was able to be held by Yuki." Shigure answered.

"That's impossible!"

"You would think so wouldn't you? After the thing with Hatori, but this time it's different. I wanted Tohru to remember. I made a promise to her, a promise that I wasn't going to break." Yuki said, still holding Tohru in his arms.

"I'll show you a promise I made!" Akito said with outrage as he approached Yuki and Tohru. Yuki pushed Tohru out of the way so Akito wouldn't hit her again.

Akito swung at Yuki who dodged his punch. Shigure and Kyo immediately got up and ran over to where the two were fighting. Kyo grabbed hold of Yuki, while Shigure took Akito. They were having trouble keeping Yuki and Akito under control but somehow they managed to keep them from going at each other again.

Shigure felt Akito's fight to break his hold get weaker and weaker. Shigure looked down at Akito whose strength was depleting. No more than a few moments passed by and Akito was completely motionless in Shigure's arms.

"Get Hatori! Kyo! Go get Hatori immediately!" Shigure instructed.

Hatori walked out of his office with a solemn look on his face.

"His time has come. His destiny has been fulfilled." Tohru gasped and she felt tears form in her eyes. Even through all the pain and the suffering Akito had put her through, she still found it in her heart to grieve for him. Akito had died, but not because of Yuki or their battle. The core of the family curse had taken over his body.

6 months Later

Tohru sat on the back porch of Shigure's house watching the sunset all by herself. The other three males in the house were at the main house inducting the new head of the family.

Tohru brought her hand up to where she kept her mother's picture, close to her heart.

"Oh mom… so many things have happened while I was staying at this house. Even though I miss you, I can truly say that I am happy here." There was the slight sound of footsteps behind her that scared her. She turned around to find Yuki Sohma leaning against a pole.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the main house?" Tohru asked as Yuki sat down next to her.

"I'm supposed to be. I couldn't be without you any longer."

"Yuki! You were only gone for a couple of hours."

"I know. I just needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I love you, Tohru."

"I love you too." Yuki took Tohru into his arms and kissed her deeply as the sun turned the sky into many shades of red and pink.

Tohru turned out to not just be some girl that came into the life of the Sohma's, she turned out to be the girl that came into their lives, and stole their hearts.

THE END

A/N: this chapter is the longest one! I figured that i wanted to leave you guys with a longer chappie! I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers for sticking with me throughout this fic! It really means a lot to me that you all took the time and reviewed this! I'm going to be posting another story soon (although I have yet to decide a topic) but keep your eyes open! I love you all!

bubbles078 xoxox


	13. Epilogue

Sorry guys that this took so long to update… one of my lovely reviewers told me that I would be an amazing writer if I made an epilogue for this story. And things have been extremely busy lately with school, and having started another story, (Fushigi Yuugi… check it out if you like that series… if you haven't… then you should) Faithfully, I haven't had time to write this. But at first this won't make sense at what is going on… but stick with me… it'll make sense at the end… Enjoy!

Epilogue

"Tohru! Let me see!" Kagura said impatiently as Tohru got dressed.

"Hold on Kagura! I'll be out in a minute!" Tohru sang happily. It had been 7 years since their incident with Akito but it felt as if it had happened only yesterday.

Tohru emerged from behind a wall of curtains and turned around for the two other Sohma girls to see.

"Oh Tohru! You're so gorgeous!" Kisa complimented.

"Yuki is going to die when he sees you like this!" Kagura said running up to her. Tohru's best friends Uo and Hana walked into the room after having to keep Yuki busy for a while.

"TOHRU!" Uo shrieked. She ran up to her best friend and gave her an enormous hug.

"How is Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"He's fine… Kyo and him went out for a few hours until later tonight." Hana told her.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Tohru said as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"After all that's happened." Uo said as she wrapped her arm around Tohru and gave her a wink. Of course the Sohma's knew about Akito, but Tohru and Uo didn't share the entire facts with too many other people… except Hana and Yuki of course.

"How much longer?" Kisa asked.

"About 2 more hours." Kagura replied.

Yuki and Kyo walked into the park so Yuki could catch his breath. He wasn't tired… just nervous.

"It's finally happening." Kyo commented.

"I know… who knew that we would end up like this?" Yuki replied. Over the years, after Akito's death, Kyo and Yuki became best friends. (A/N: Weird huh? Well after Tohru re-gained her memories Kyo didn't care about becoming a member of the zodiac. He cared much more about Tohru and Yuki… just go with it… it's MY story!  )

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"I think so…" Yuki said, looking off into the distance.

2 hours later

Yuki arrived at Shigure's house at 7:30 that night, back to the very spot where Tohru and him had first met, that one day on her way to school. Yuki had long since moved out, but when he arrived at Shigure's house it felt as if he had never left. Shigure was still the same Shigure, some things can never change… no matter how long time goes on.

"Yuki! It's good to see you!" Shigure said, while giving his cousin a hug.

"You too Shigure… is Tohru here yet?"

"She is… but you can't see her until the ceremony." Shigure said with perkiness in his voice.

"Tohru we're ready… how are things going?" Uo asked as she went to check on Tohru. She walked into Tohru's old room to find her sitting on her bed, with tears running down her face.

"Tohru! You are supposed to be happy!" Uo said, going to comfort her friend.

"I am! I'm just shocked that this has finally come… I really love Yuki."

"I know you do."

"So… they're ready for me?"

"Especially Yuki."

"Well… let's not keep them waiting." Tohru said as she dried off her tears and left her room with Uo, their arms linked.

Yuki stood waiting for Tohru. He saw Uo emerge from the back door and walk up next to Hana opposite from Yuki and Kyo. A piano began its song and everyone stood up. There emerged Tohru in her snow-white wedding gown at the end of the runway. Her hair was pulled back in the ribbon that saved her memory so many years ago, the one her precious Yuki had given to her.

Yuki was taken back by her beauty and he tried to stifle back tears. Kyo, the best man (!), gave Yuki a pat on the shoulder and gave him his best wishes.

Tohru reached the altar and took Yuki's hand. They exchanged their vows and Yuki slid a ring on Tohru's finger. It mad matched the necklace that she wore everyday, the one she had gotten from Yuki at the festival.

"And do you, Tohru Honda, take Yuki Sohma to me you lawfully wedded husband to cherish and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" (Shortened version)

"I do."

Well there you go guys… The FINAL chapter to My One and Only… it's not long… but I felt that it was better this way to have them get MARRIED! (Passes out roses) Now he is officially off limits to all of us fan girls… tear But Tohru deserved it! lol Thanks again!

Bubbles078 xoxox


End file.
